


Once Upon a December

by shinriaaa



Category: Anastasia (1997), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997 & Broadway) Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Freeform, Older Mikasa Ackerman, Romance, Royalty, Slow Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, just another anastasia au lol, levi!dimitri, lost princess!mikasa, mikasa and levi slowly falling inlove, slight ooc rivamika hehe, the locations are different from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinriaaa/pseuds/shinriaaa
Summary: Living in an orphanage for 10 years, Mikaela wanted to know about her past and know the true meaning of her dreams.When she managed to get some help from two scheming Eldians, Levi and Furlan, they intended to bring her to Paradis, just for the reward of riches that last for a lifetime from the lonely East Clan ambassador and the Royal Family.Little did they know, she was the real lost princess of the long-gone Ackerman dynasty, Mikasa.[ rivamika!anastasia au ]
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 61
Kudos: 78





	1. Ghosts of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa successfully escaped the orphanage, and arrived in the city of Liberio.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**_MIKASA_ **

It felt like a perfect dream, a surreal one that she couldn't even comprehend how it was so familiar. It almost felt so real, so vivid, like a memory from a long lost past that she cannot remember. It was almost magical and she couldn't pinpoint how it even existed in her memories.

Scented candles in the large diamond chandeliers that hung on the ceiling that glittered above like stars, people dancing across the wide ballroom— nobles, elites and royalties alike, the black, red and white suits and colored dresses among the crowd made her feel so ecstatic to dance and twirl in the waltz's harmony like she owned the night. Everything feels like a dream, a dream of perfect bliss as she twirled and twirled into the music that filled her ears.

_Far away,_

_Long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

The young princess was dancing through the crowd, with her young friends, which she happily danced with. It was almost in peace... until...

_Things my heart_

_Used to know_

"Mikasa!"

No... why? Why would he betray her father?

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

"Mikasa! Hey, wake up!"

Tears fell on her face as she remembered the scene once again. The look of her parents' demise, the people across the ballroom killed in cold blood... and it was chaos.

_Once upon a December..._

"MIKASA! You, sleepyhead, wake up! You're late!" She woke up, drenched in sweat as she looked at her friend who was waking her up. Sitting on the bed, she rubbed her head and felt another headache. She heard that tune again... those melodic tunes that rang in her head, like a music box that seemed so eerily familiar to her... Mikasa held her necklace, the one she has ever since she was a child. It was a small key to something, but it was pretty.

_And... Why would she dream about this now when she's thought of finding the meaning of her dreams?_

Sasha's eyes were annoyingly looking at Mikasa while munching a piece of bread in the morning, both of her hands in her hips. Mikasa looks at her blankly, and Sasha, noticing her gaze, sighed.

"You woke up late again and I thought you're having a fever because you are sweating so hard. The kids are ready, by the way."

Mikasa widened her eyes and stood up, fumbling in her sheets. She quickly dressed for the new day, and she curses herself for being late. She has a favor for Shadis, and probably he will not grant her because of her tardiness. She cannot ask for Hanji's approval too, because maybe she's away for an errand.

But maybe, Hanji's here. She could ask for some help and assistance from her eccentric senior co-worker.

"I'm sorry... I had a dream, a long one at that..." she stuttered, shrugging off her thoughts about the latter.

Looking up, she continued. "Is Hanji present today?" she asked Sasha as she fixed her boots.

The brunette shrugs and looks at the door, "I dunno, Mika. Maybe? I just came out of the kitchens and woke you up."

Finally finished her preparations for the morning consisted of putting her long silky hair in a ponytail and fixing her dress, she came out of the door with Sasha following her. Quickly walking down the stairs towards the first floor of the orphanage, she was greeted by the kids and she smiled at their eagerness to start the day.

"Mika! Are you going to read us a story later?"

"Are we going to play in the snow?"

"Will you cook some pies for us, Mika?"

The kids are so energetic in the mornings, asking her questions for the day. She couldn't answer all of them, since today one of them or any of them are going to have new parents or some new kids will join them here. Looking at Sasha, she beckoned her to help her with the kids since she needed to talk to Shadis about her decision.

_This is final, I'm leaving._ She thought as she looked at the hallway leading to his office.

Sasha just nodded and played with the kids, as she finally walked towards Shadis' office. Since Hanji is not here to assist and help her up, she decided to tell the orphanage owner who let her work and stay for almost 10 years, about her decision that will seal her fate.

Mikasa remembered nothing from her past when she was a kid. She just remembered that someone just dropped her in the orphanage, probably saw her alone without any help. Not that she thought about her past before and where she came from a lot, she wanted to know why she was alone in the first place. And why is it that no one is looking for her? When she was a young child here in the orphanage, her thoughts are just why would someone leave her. Until... her dreams start to appear like memories from her past when she was older.

Before, she thought that she was just a commoner... a commoner being picked up by someone that pitied her state and decided to drop her off at an orphanage in Liberio, now a city in Marley. But even though the orphanage is located in a city, it was still so far away from the city proper.

After so many years, sleepless nights because of her vivid dreams, she wanted to know who she was. Mikasa softly held the necklace in her chest, like it was some sort of relic from her past. She knew that her dreams weren't just dreams. It felt like memories from her childhood... and she couldn't get it out of her head.

Sighing outside his office door, she opened it slowly and saw the head and the owner of the orphanage looking at her with his signature annoyed expression.

"What is it, Mikaela? You're late in the morning today." his voice was rough, and he was irritated by her presence in the morning.

She gulped and looked at him in the eye. It's now or never...

"Sir... I wish to leave the orphanage permanently," she said, voice unwavering. Mikasa knew that he wouldn't let her go, since she was a great help to the orphanage and no one adopted her.

Shadis was silent after a few seconds, but his expression changed from an annoyance into anger.

" _No_."

"Why? I'm at this orphanage for 10 years, sir! Let me go!" she said, looking at Shadis desperately. She wanted to go, and find herself and know the meaning of her dreams and memories, and also about her necklace.

Shadis stared at her unblinking, but she didn't look away from him. She was strong-willed and very persistent, and she thought of leaving the orphanage before but she hesitated because of the kids and their painful yet gloomy expressions when she leaves them. Sasha would cry, yes but she expected something like that to happen. Hanji would accept her decision, but she would be sad by the news.

She will not let her emotions dwindle over this. She made up her mind.

The said man stood up and glared at her before walking away but she followed him outside into the hallway. Thankfully, the children and Sasha weren't there to hear their argument.

"Please sir, I need to leave!"

"You will not, Mikaela! Unless someone adopted you or took you into their home. This is a rule you knew already!" he turned around, and faced her. She was angry, too angry that her cheeks puffed in red. But what he said made him think of the circumstances of leaving.

She would travel all by herself into the other cities in Marley, and never come back. The memories here will just be memories... Worst of all, she will be prone to danger along the road.

But she was strong. She's strong enough to deal with this.

She took a step as she clenched her fists, eyes unblinking.

"I need to leave," she said, her voice steady and clear. Shadis grunted in response but he just walked away, not minding her call of desperation to let her talk again.

Mikasa never talked to anyone that day. She didn't partake in any activities either. Sasha is probably looking for her, but she doesn't have any energy to go out and mingle with the kids, It will just hurt her. Their smiles, their laughs, and their enthusiasm made her want to stay. But she couldn't... not when she needed to know who she was.

It was already in the middle of the night and the kids are now sleeping, not minding where she was the whole day. Sasha might have told them that she has important errands to finish, that's why she's gone. Her bunkmate was sleeping soundly at the top of the wooden bunk. She silently stood up from the bed and packed her clothes and things. Wearing a cloak, she nudged Sasha's elbow as she tiptoed in her bed.

"Sasha... please wake up," the girl actually opened her eyes and lazily looked at her.

"Mikaela?" she mumbled, as she sat up on the bed. Mikasa put a finger on her lips when Sasha opened her mouth to say something. But she just silently looked at her appearance and saw her bags.

"You're going... to leave?" she whispered as she slowly came down from the bed. Mikasa nodded, looking at the windows as she searched for a way to escape without anyone finding her, even the kids sleeping next to it.

"I need help, Sasha. Also, yes. I'm... leaving." The last word was a whisper as Sasha slowly walked towards her and hugged her tight. She never expected that she would accept her decision. Maybe she knew that she would leave the place soon, but not now.

"Please be safe, okay? Also... I know that you needed to find yourself there."

She embraced the girl back, fighting off her tears from falling. Mikasa will surely miss Sasha since she's the only person that made her post-childhood happy other than the kids her age at that time. All of them were adopted now by different families, and only both of them stayed.

Sasha pulled away from her and smiled.

"I'll help you out," the girl removed both of the bedsheets from their beds and also their blankets, and tied them up on both ends. Without a rope to escape from the two-story building, Mikasa would break her legs and could seriously attain damage to her body.

The makeshift rope is so long that Sasha tested it and it fell on the grassy bed at the back of the building. The two bags are already down into the grass. Tying it on the bed beside the windows where two children are sleeping, Mikasa sighed in happiness. Now... she will finally find her way.

Hugging Sasha again, her tears finally fell from her eyes. The memories she has in this building will never be forgotten...

"Take care of the kids, okay? Also, tell Hanji about the true reason I escaped. And... about Shadis... please don't mind him." she pulled away and smiled at Sasha, who was now actually crying.

"Take care of yourself too, Sash."

Without any regrets, she grabbed the makeshift rope and held it with all her strength as she climbed down towards the grassy land. With Sasha looking down from the windows, she waved a goodbye and finally strolled into the night towards the roads connecting her path where she would find herself...

And know the answers of her past.

* * *

"You need some travel papers young lady, no one will leave Liberio at this moment. The King ordered a decree today to let no one from this city travel to the other cities," the ticketing man looked at her from behind the counter, as she clutched both of her bags close to her.

As if this day didn't let her hopes up a little further, Liberio is currently closed and needs papers to let her go to the other cities.

"Miss!"

One of the people on the line called her and she turned. It was a middle-aged woman, and she ushered her to walk closer.

"What is it?" she asked and the woman beamed.

"I can help you, Miss. Someone has a way to get papers to leave the city. His name was Levi."

"Levi...?" she muttered the name and the woman nodded eagerly.

"Just find him. He'll help you leave."

After talking to the woman, she sighed and walked away, probably finding an inn and finding the guy named Levi. Her bags are heavy, but it was still tolerable. As she strolled along the path on the cold day, she saw the buildings and pubs full of people. Mikasa just arrived from the orphanage, where she hitched a ride towards the city proper of Liberio. But alas, the damned King just issued a decree.

She saw a small pub and asked the same question of where the guy named Levi is, and they have the same responses— _probably on the streets_. He was undeniably famous along with the city since everyone she asked knew him.

But to no avail, there is no good response to where he was.

Mikasa slumped back on the walls, as she felt the cold winds of the morning hit her skin inside her cloak. Today, the winter finally began. Putting her two bags on the cobbled ground, she stood up properly and looked up to see the start of a new season. The snow began to fall from the cloudy white skies, as she tried to catch some snowflakes into her palm. She smiled, seeing the view and the houses now slowly filled with snow.

She looks at an inn on the other side of the road, but to her demise when she turned around, she didn't see her bags on the floor. Realizing someone stole her bags when she was looking at the sky, she clenched her teeth and walked away.

"Fuck... my bags!" she grumbled and ran to chase whoever it is that took her belongings. But no one in particular in the street held both of her bags or suspiciously walked, so she made her way towards the other streets in the large city.

Finding the culprit isn't easy, so she turned and walked in every street in Liberio. The city was massive, so she needed to know where her bags were, wherever it was.

"Oh gods, isn't this day any easier?!" she exclaimed.

* * *

The afternoon glow from the wintry day made her sit on an abandoned castle-like structure, far away from the city after finding the culprit who stole her bags, and asking where Levi is. Exhausted and hungry, Mikasa just slumped back on the ruined cobbled steps towards the palace and sighed, her tears now threatening.

Her travels didn't even start, and now her bags are missing. Stolen, even— is the right word. No one in their damn minds would steal two bags from an innocent lady just looking up into the sky to see the start of winter.

She's so mesmerized by the first snow day of the year that she didn't even realize what's happening.

Sighing, she stood up and walked away, but stopped when she realized where she was. It was an abandoned castle, a castle too large but looking at the ruins, it is clear that it was once a beautiful and massive sight to behold. Now the gates are gone, and only the palace structure is standing.

But she remembered one drunk guy told her that Levi might be on the _castle ruins_ , as the drunk man call it. So she'll take the chance since she’s here already.

Slowly walking towards the ruined palace, she felt as if her memories were pulling her in. She didn't even recognize the ruined castle, but she stood inside the once magnificent and majestic ballroom anyway.

The painted ceilings didn't fade away through the test of time, and the chandeliers hanging is still there. The glass windows were shattered, but it was still as beautiful as ever. The place was strangely clean and devoid of any dust. There is a table and a chair at the base of the large staircase, and a small stage. At the top of the two staircases from each side, there is a family portrait which she ended up staring at when she arrived at the top.

Two families are posing for a portrait. It was clear that the children have no siblings. The contrast of both families is easy to see, since the child in the next family is a blonde, and smiling excitedly and lively as ever. The other one that caught her eye was the raven-haired. The women who she thinks of as the Queens, are sitting on a large intricately designed royal sofa, with their children in the middle. On both sides of the sofa, their husbands— the Kings, are standing.

She stared at the raven-haired child, her features aren't easily looked upon due to the portrait being not that clear as day. Someone from the past burned it, but only mildly and probably unsuccessfully. The faces of the blonde child's parents are burned and blurry that she cannot see their faces.

The raven-haired child was smiling shyly, holding her mother's hand. Her mother had the beautiful raven hair as her child. Her father, however, was blonde. Probably the King has some sort of connection to the second family, that's why they are posing in the same photo.

Mikasa noticed her features are strangely similar to the raven-haired child as if her memories are coming back...

She hummed the tune in her head, as she turned around and looked at the large ballroom beneath her. Slowly walking down the stairs, her memories are filling her as she sings the familiar lyrics of a song.

" _Dancing Bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember..._ " she hummed and twirled around, imagining her dreams are real and not a figment of her imagination. Mikasa stood at the platform facing the ballroom and felt like she was here long ago.

" _And a song someone sings, Once upon a December._ " she sang and twirled around the empty ballroom like it was her castle. She imagined herself as a princess in her dreams, the one that dances around the waltz and the harmonies of the orchestra like she owned the night.

" _Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm.._." she finally stopped and turned to look at the emptiness of the ballroom. Her memories still hazy on her mind, but she remembered the scene from her dreams like yesterday.

" _Figures dancing gracefully... Across my memory..._ "

The scene suddenly became so surreal, that she felt the people in her dreams coming back and dancing in the ballroom like they were alive. They twirled and greeted her like she was a princess, and she smiled at them in return. It was the ghosts of the past, but she didn't mind it.

" _Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember.._." finally someone walked up and danced with her, and realized it was the King or the father of the raven-haired child she saw on the portrait not too long ago. She smiled as they danced around the ballroom, and by doing so, she saw the Queen, looking at her proudly.

_Why... Why are these dreams coming back like it felt so real to be true?_

" _Things my heart used to know. Things it yearns to remember..._ " the music faltered as the King fondly kissed her forehead, and it felt so familiar.

_Is she dreaming?_

He pulled away and walked towards the Queen. She was still smiling her gaze soft and tender as a mother would.

It felt so _real_. Her dreams are not just imaginary, it almost feels _like..._

" _And a song someone sings... Once upon a December_."

... _she was the princess._

And suddenly, everything was gone in a blink of an eye. The ballroom was empty and devoid of any source of light and the vibrant glow of the chandeliers, making it dark and foreboding. The reality she faced right now, hit her. Maybe... it was just her _imagination_.

_What am I doing? Why am I here?_

Her thoughts dissipated when she heard a voice call out and she turned around, facing the man. Jet-black hair in a clean undercut, his dark blue eyes was staring at her. His face has unique aristocratic features. He has the same height as her, not too tall and too short. He was handsome, comely— even. His eyes has the same bored and impassive look, but she didn’t flinch. His clothes are clean, consisting of a white tunic and brown vest, with dark brown pants and boots. He was wearing a short dark green cloak around him, probably due to the cold outside.

She blinked, and realized that he was momentarily dazed for a second. So probably... he was _Levi_.

"Oi. What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i could write something unique for a rivamika au, so here is it! this is an anastasia au and this will be based on the 1997 movie. i decided to change the locations and bear with it lmao
> 
> AAAAAAAAND YEAH! how was the first chapter? please let me know in the comments! by the way, marley and paradis are not in war and liberio is a separate country. until that tragedy... and the king of marley ruled the country, and now it became one of the marley cities.
> 
> i started to write the next chapter already, so expect me to post it sooner!
> 
> stay safe and ily 💗


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Levi, Mikasa and Furlan prepares for their impending travel, someone is lurking behind their backs.

**CHAPTER TWO**

  
  


_**LEVI** _

"... you know Levi, there are no other Orientals is living in Liberio, and the fact that they almost look the same, we couldn't find the real girl—"

" _Tch_ , I saw the girl that day, Furlan. She's living in this city somewhere. We just need to find her."

The walk from the market towards the castle ruins is too long because he beat up two thugs he caught stealing in the city, and Furlan keeps on complaining. He sighed and looked up to the afternoon sky with the snow falling slowly to the ground.

Levi wanted to find the Princess; it's been so long since he came home… and if ever he will find the one, her aunt and the King of Paradis will surely give them enough money and reward to live in peace. Together with Furlan, he needed to find her whatever it takes.

Sitting on the cobbled steps at the entrance of the ruined castle, Furlan sighed. It's been a long day… and he was exhausted too.

"It's been 10 years, and there are so many Orientals who auditioned for us but they didn't fit the Princess… If we need to find her, we will travel around Liberio and ask."

Furlan has a point, but there is no point in asking whoever the missing Princess is. The military will indeed interfere in his business, also added to the fact that the King of Marley, Willy Tybur, erased their existence ten years ago in that massacre.

He remembered vividly when he was a young kid inside the palace walls and the memories he had that day. It was chaos, and he managed to save the aunt and cousin of the Princess, but not her and he regrets it until now. The King of Paradis is still obviously alive, so he managed to save himself from that massacre. Unfortunately, Princess Mikasa's parents and his wife were killed on that very fateful night.

King Erwin and his heir, Princess Historia, are within Paradis's walls, waiting if ever his niece is alive. Also, the aunt of the lost Princess, Kiyomi Azumabito from the East Sea Clan, is at the infamous island for a banquet, to be held in the next two weeks. They offered a tremendous amount of reward to those who presented the Princess or probably found the one; that's why people like him and Furlan are no strangers to this kind of work.

_That's why he needs to double-time in finding the right girl._

Suddenly, he heard someone singing inside the palace. The echoes made him walk quickly towards the entrance of the ballroom, with Furlan trailing after him.

"Is there someone inside— mmph!" he quickly put a hand on Furlan's mouth as he came inside and hid behind the door. The woman was humming to a song and danced around the ballroom like she owned the place. Her voice was smooth and angelic, but he didn't pay any mind.

_Is she one of the girls that wanted to audition? But it's late._

The humming stopped, the woman finished the song along the lines of ' _Once upon a December._ ' He sighed and finally showed himself.

"Oi. What the hell are you doing here?" he grumbled, and the said woman turned to look at him.

He froze for a second. The young woman's eyes immediately gave him away from his thoughts. Those familiar silver-grey onyx eyes and her hair was bearing a unique shade of black he knew too well. Her face is a carbon copy of the beautiful Queen he remembered long ago. But he was still wary of who she was.

There's no mistaking it. After all this time, the young woman in front of him was probably the most good looking woman and could pass as Princess Mikasa, which almost took his breath away. Princess or not, she was beautiful.

  
  


Except, she was filthy. Her black cloak has mud all over it, and Levi grimaced silently.

The young woman faced him and was utterly confused— but he wanted to know why she was here in the first place. Usually, he and Furlan held the specific time of auditions at 8 am sharp. Girls will line up in the small stage he and Furlan made and observed them. They would act, sing, and talk to them. Specifically, the Orientals will speak in their language, but none of them matched the lost princess' grace and charm. Sometimes, the girls will appear to ogle and seduce him and Furlan, but it was always precisely him that they wanted.

Levi knew he was popular with the city folk of Liberio because of his scheme of work involving women _(for audition purposes only)_ and prowess in beating up thugs. But not to the extent that women just showed up just for him alone. The thought irritates him so much since he didn't care about his reputation as a comely young man or whatever they call him. He hates the attention, but his buddy, Furlan, enjoys it a lot.

And, not that he knew Princess Mikasa too much, but remembered her all too well enough to know who is the real one or not. He saved her long ago, of course... and failed miserably. But the woman in front of him took his breath away, but he just masked it with his impassive face.

"The auditions are over. Go home, it's getting late—"

"Are you… Levi?" she asked and slowly walked towards him. The light from the shattered windows made him look at her face vividly, and her long silky hair in a messy ponytail completed her look so pretty— beautiful even. He shrugged off his thoughts. _Save that for later._

"Yes I am." his voice was clear and undeniably blank, but the young woman sheepishly smiled like she had won something.

"Someone told me that you have a way to travel to the other cities…" she trailed off. "And I need some help. I need some travel papers…"

"Levi! Get her out of here we're closing— _oh_." Furlan appeared behind him as he startlingly looked at the woman in front of them. 

Furlan looked over him, and he knew the look so well. _She looks exactly like an Oriental and a possible candidate._

But Levi didn't pay any mind, and he knew she was probably the Princess — the fact Furlan didn't know well. Maybe she is the key to their future, his _future_.

The woman stepped closer and held her hands, albeit hopefully. She was facing him now, her eyes boring into his.

"I'd like to go to Paradis or any other cities… I just needed to find myself."

Furlan smiled excitedly and walked towards her.

"What's your name young lady?" he asked, a grin plastered on his face. He was certainly charming, and Levi could use some help for interacting with strangers.

She paused for a second before answering, "Mikaela. You can call me Ella or Mika… the kids from the orphanage love nicknames, you see."

Furlan continued to ask her questions as Levi silently observed her. She was wearing a cloak, and underneath it, it was the everyday clothes consisting of a white oxford shirt and a long light pink skirt that reached her ankles. She was indeed working in an orphanage. What struck him the most is why she didn't remember her memories.

"... before the age of eight, it may sound strange, but I don't remember anything…" she said, and Furlan looked at him, expecting him to question her by himself.

He sighed, took a step closer to Furlan, and crossed his arms in his chest, impassively looking at the woman.

"Mikaela," he said, and she nodded. Her name still trailing on his lips as he continued, "You can be an actual candidate, and I assume you need those damned travel papers?"

She nodded again, eagerly listening to what he's saying. Shrugging, he looked at Furlan, and the guy removed some fake travel papers in his pocket and handed it to him. Levi and Furlan prepared if something like this happens, so he made this way earlier. Liberio is a place where there are rumors that the rulers of Marley, the Tybur family, killed the royal Ackerman family ten years ago. The sole reason Marley's government and the military has a keen eye in this country turned into a city after the fall.

Not to brag, but for safety, he kept his surname privately to himself. He was undoubtedly an Ackerman from his mother, as the surname famously came from a clan in Paradis. However, Mikasa's father came from the royal branch; that's why they are not linked in the family tree. He doesn't use his username since it's taboo here in Marley. His father was no one since her dead servant of a mother didn't tell him who he was, and probably someone killed him before he knew him. His mother, however, is an Ackerman. But the branch she was related to has a fair share of murderers, including that _old_ _man_...

He momentarily dazed off and noticed Mikaela trailing her eyes on the papers, wanting to see it by herself. But Levi was careful not to let her see it and just blankly stared at her demeanor.

"Lucky for you, I've got one extra." he shrugged. As if on cue, Furlan smiled widely and patted him on the shoulder, noticing his discomfort.

He cooly shrugged off his thoughts, focusing on the task on-hand. He sighed and seriously looked at her.

"But in one condition, you need to act like a princess and follow my orders, understood? When we arrive at the island, you need to present yourself as Princess Mikasa. That's the deal, brat." he continued, his voice sharp and clear.

Mikaela's eyes widened, and she took a step back, realizing that the deal had its consequences. A very, very wrong one at that. Her cheeks were fuming in anger, and she pointed at him like he was some pain in the ass.

Not like Levi minded, but this girl is very hard-headed. Heck, she was probably one of the women who could get into his nerves.

  
  


She chuckled bitterly, "I am not even a princess, to begin with! Why would I act like one? That's why there are so many people who know you because you wanted to find the right actress? Aha! You will deceive the East Clan ambassador, right?" 

It struck him, the way he will deceive the lost princess' aunt and the King in Paradis. The royals will undoubtedly put him in jail due to tricking the royals, but it can indeed cause him harm, together with Furlan. But looking at her, she looks like the Princess. Heck, her voice even reminded him of her mother.

He decided. It’s a _gamble_ , after all.

"To answer your questions, you needed to act like one because probably you are Mikasa and if you embarrass yourself in front of those royals, you will just be a laughing stock. Also, I have had this job for so many years already, so don't ask me a question that you already know the answer to," he said, and the woman calmed down, still looking at him annoyingly.

He continued, "... and I'll deceive the ambassador. She may accept you, Mikaela. And if proven that you are the real Princess Mikasa, you will not see me or Furlan once again." 

Her eyes hinted some playfulness underneath, and it was her turn to cross her arms in her chest, still looking at him disapprovingly.

But… _she was cute._

"You're a scammer. How much is the reward for tricking the ambassador and King, eh?" 

He sighed. He should never dwell in this even further. Furlan was silently observing them arguing, and he could see him smirking. He knew him all too well, and the fact that this woman can get him on his nerves successfully, the said guy could use this weakness sometime in the future. It annoyed him.

"Are you fucking coming with us or not?" 

She turned around, her back facing him while still crossing her arms like a kid.

"Nope. I won't go with scammers like the both of you."

"Fine," he curtly said, not wasting any time to talk to her again. Levi's eyes lingered at her for a second before he turned and walked away, with Furlan trailing at him with a smirk on his lips. He doesn't want to deal with this any longer. It's been so long, so long. And he's exhausted to the point that he wanted to give up—

"Okay! _Okay_. I'll go with you, Levi. I'll act as the Princess if that's what you want. If I'm not the one, they will just let me go, right? Just a hit or miss." she promptly said, and he halted in his steps. He turned to look at her determined face and scowled.

"What changed in your damn thick skull? You just said you won't come," he asked her, and the young woman still looks at him playfully, but there's a hint of softness and wariness in her grey orbs. She didn't answer, so he took what she said as the answer to his question.

"We'll travel tomorrow. And please, change your clothes, You're filthy." Levi finally said, and Furlan's eyes lit up in the excitement, but he could hear both of them talking behind his back with the likes of his clean freak tendencies. He continued to walk away, not wanting to be disturbed. He needed to pack his bags, after all.

He sighed. It will be a long night.

  
  
  


* * *

"Hey… uh, Levi?" 

It was already evening when he finished packing his things into a bag since he didn't have any stuff that he owns.

Furlan was now sleeping comfortably on a couch, and he decided to sleep on a chair, as he always does. While Mikaela is sleeping on the bed in the inn, where they are staying in for the night before they’ll get on the train tomorrow.

"What?" he asked the young woman, who was shifting on her covers. 

She sat on the bed; the lamp illuminated her beautiful features. Her long silky raven hair cascaded down her small back, and she has forgone her dirty cloak. Her orbs now became light silver matched with golden hues due to the warm lamp.

"Uhm, about my things- uh, my bags I mean… It was stolen." Mikaela stuttered as she bashfully looked away. He stared at her in confusion. 

Did some thug steal her bags? _How on earth would someone steal someone's bags?_ Liberio is seriously a fucked-up city if that’s what happened.

Silence engulfed them as he let her go back to sleep; probably that's what prompted her to talk to him— her bags. Maybe she was worried, and it's on her mind all along.

"Do you remember anything from your past?" he muttered and changed the subject, enough for her to hear. 

"Hmmm… yes," she trailed off, and he noticed her shift on the bed.

"... I just remember a big ballroom where everyone danced… it keeps on bugging me, in my dreams I mean. And a song and this little necklace." she continued, her small voice soft and gentle.

That caught Levi's attention. 

"What necklace?" he asked, somewhat curiously. 

The young woman looked at him from the covers, and in a swift, she sat up once again, facing him.

She showed the necklace, and Levi thinks it was so familiar…

"It's a small key, I've had this ever since. Maybe it's for a small lock or a personal gift bound for me to open." she said and held the key like it was the most desirable treasure of the world, smiling lovingly.

_What she did is quite adorable to see._ Levi silently curses once again. _Why am I acting like this?_

Deciding he will not dwell on the topic further, he closed his eyes and shrugged off his thoughts.

_Damn. She will be the death of me soon._

"Go to sleep," he ordered and didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"You know, you are really rude for a small guy." she impishly said, and Levi urged himself not to beat her up.

His height may not be as tall for his age as the other guys are, but he was on par with the young woman. Furlan is taller, obviously, and he hates the way he always teases him for it.

He just remained silent, as he felt that someone was watching him. Was this woman staring at him or what?

"I said, go to sleep, brat." 

No response.

He opened his eyes to see her now sleeping peacefully, but that weird feeling still dwelled on him further.

He felt that he was watched … and looking at the windows, there is no one strange in particular. No presence of a person was there if he could pinpoint it with his senses.

He sighed. Maybe he was tired as fuck that he was hallucinating.

Once again, closing his eyes, he fell into a slumber of deep sleep— not knowing what happens tomorrow.

  
  


* * *

_"Are you sure the small rat of a princess is alive?"_

_"Yes sir. She is well alive. However… she was with him, sir. They intend to travel to Paradis."_

_The older man grinned, and one of his men immediately walked away. After so many years, he didn't even realize that there could be a survivor on that damned massacre he meticulously planned a decade ago._

_He wanted to finish it… but that runt got into his way._

_Now looking at Liberio's nightlife above the buildings, he has to wait in the morning._

_And he can’t wait to finish them up._

  
  


_"Gather the men. I want them ready on dusk," he ordered, still grinning evilly._

  
  


_"Of course, sir." one of his men replied curtly and walked away into the silence of the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA yey! i got to update this quick bcos i have written this the same day as the chap 1, soooooo yea
> 
> btw i did change everything from the canon, sooooo bear with it hehe
> 
> thank u for reading this fic 🥺 your comments and kudos brightens up my day and inspires me to update this as quickly as possible LOL
> 
> and advance merry christmas! ily and stay safe 💗


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train towards Prairie unexpectedly turned into a catastrophe, and the trio got some help in from a retired Garrison Commander.

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**MIKASA** _

It was already past 3 am when they arrived at the train station, and it was snowing so hard outside. The sky is still dark, as the snow fell slowly from above. Mikasa shuddered in the cold and hugged the cloak around her body.

She's sitting inside a compartment, with Levi in front of her reading a book she doesn't know. Hugging her knees closer to her chest, she sighed and slowly closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. She was distracted when Furlan opened the door and promptly sat beside the young man in front of her.

"Bro, how many hours 'till we arrive at Prairie?" he asks.

Levi shrugged and just looked at the moving landscape outside the window. Mikasa closed her eyes once again, hoping to get some sleep since they woke up at 2 am just to take the train ride. Furlan told her that Levi likes to travel when it is still dark to avoid people— _generally_ , he avoids overcrowded places.

Mikasa is still sleepy, but she is fighting the urge to sleep and nap on a fast-moving train. She remembered the events yesterday and how she talked about her dreams to strangers, meeting her companions, and finally escaping the orphanage after so many years.

_Well, what a fantastic ride._

She wondered how Sasha is faring now... will the kids cry? Will Shadis be an angry mess? Does Hanji just let her be?

Her thoughts suddenly go back to her memories in that place. She grew up there, and then... she just left. Just like that. Without goodbyes. Her eyes became droopy again, and she urged her tears from falling.

_No, I don't regret any of this._ Mikasa thought, slowly closing her eyes when...

"Don't fall asleep," her grumpy companion ordered sternly, and she instantly looked at him. He was looking at her sleepy state, which made her face fluster and shift in her seat. She merely glared when Furlan chuckled and stood up.

"You two act like an elderly couple," he snickered playfully, and Levi turns to glare at him, so is she. But Furlan didn't mind their deadly looks and laughed more.

"She wants to sleep while we are traveling," Levi argued, and she pouted while giving him another glare.

"It's natural to sleep on a train, idiot. You insomniac grouch."

He was deadly serious when he stood up and walked away, muttering in his breath along the lines of _'despicable gloomy brat'_ and left her with Furlan. She sighed, wanting to sleep and erase her annoying thoughts about the grumpy man.

_He's the despicable one. Hmph, shorty._

"Can you kick him out of this train please?" she requested Furlan, but he just grinned in return enough for her to finally facepalm. It turns out Furlan was enjoying their banter, but she didn't mind.

_I regret having to travel with these two schemers so much,_ she thought and sighed.

"Nope, your highness. Just let the grouch be grumpy. I'm sure he just skipped his morning tea," he replied and finally came out of the door, maybe following Levi to gods-who-knows-where in this damned train.

Mikasa let out a shaky breath, the cold seeping on her skin. Even though the compartment has a heater, it was still cold.

After a few minutes of silence without her companions, she can finally fall asleep when Levi suddenly comes in and picks his bag, together with Furlan's luggage. She stood up, shocked at how fast he was moving.

He finally walked towards her and held her hand. She squirms in his touch, noticing how cold he was.

_What is happening?_

"Where are we going?" she asked, and Levi just impassively stared at the door, not answering his question. When Furlan finally came inside, Levi gave his luggage to him and went out of their compartment.

He was now dragging her towards the train's front car while holding his bag in the other hand. She asked him again, now panting.

"Where are we going, Levi?! What's happening?!"

Not getting a response, they came inside the baggage area, and Levi quickly closed the door.

She sighed and sat on the floor with the metal door on her back.

"Hey! What is happening?!" she frantically asked the both of them again. Levi surveyed the whole place and finally turned to look at her.

"It's because of those damned travel papers," he deadpanned, and Mikasa realized that both of them tricked her.

But the past is already done. Mikasa needs to face the reality and help them the best she can. After all, they are her companions.

She looked around and saw the lack of baggage inside. They are lucky that there are no other passengers on the train, or it will be a catastrophe.

"Did they catch us?" Levi asked Furlan, but the guy shook his head.

It was silent for a while when suddenly, they heard gunshots outside of the train car's door where they were staying inside.

She heard several footsteps outside, and she quickly staggered forward and stood up beside Levi. His eyes were wide, but he eventually squinted and focused on what's happening.

"Fuck," he cursed out loud, and Mikasa's heartbeat quickens.

_Is this because of our travel papers, or is someone following us?_

"Furlan, find something to smash the wall open! We need to escape from this fucking train," he ordered, and Furlan nodded, finding something that could easily break the wall of the front car.

She was confused, but if these guys are randomly shooting at the baggage area's door, something is seriously happening.

Mikasa turned around and helped Furlan but noticed that someone could open the other side.

"Furlan! Here! Let's—"

Suddenly, they felt the train moving at a fast pace. Mikasa fell on the floor but quickly got up. There was an explosion outside the door, and Levi opened it to see the front car suddenly separated from the train's other compartments.

"They used a bomb to separate us," he impassively said and finally closed the door.

_Oh shit._

Furlan alarmingly called him as he looked over the glass look out of the other door leading towards the train's steam engine. He did panic, but Mikasa knew better than panic at times like this.

_Yeah, when this all could go wrong._

"Levi! Those guys— they did something wrong with the engine!" he called, and Levi moved him aside to open the door swiftly.

She followed Levi, and he removed the cloak that protected his body from the cold, revealing his casual clothes. It was not enough for the cold outside, and Mikasa was scared of her companion's safety. He gave the cloak to her as he slowly faced the burning engine.

"Something is not fucking right with those bastards," he said and jumped towards the steam locomotive that is pulling the train _(or what's left of it)_ at high speed.

Mikasa stood on the door, waiting. She felt the cold winds of winter crept under her skin. Hugging his cloak close to her chest, she noticed the engine now slowly engulfed into the fire.

"No... Please, please, please," she begged, holding his cloak close.

She was about to scream his name when he came back with a severe gaze in his eyes. Mikasa released the breath she was holding since the moment he jumped on that burning engine. She was glad that he's alright, but she knows she has no time to dwell in his being.

"We have to jump! Furlan!" Not wasting time, he ordered and quickly walked inside. She followed him as he stood beside Furlan, to the side where she pointed a while ago and dragged it to open, enough for them to realize how fast the train was moving.

She fears for their lives now. The moment they opened it, they faced a cliff almost nearing a thousand feet down.

"Oh dear Maria, we have to jump on that?!" she exclaimed. Levi grunted and briskly turned to walk back to the door towards the steam engine. Mikasa followed him, as she saw how tight both of the cars are bound for each other, and an idea popped into her mind.

"I saw a crate of explosives—" she pointed on the other side of the baggage area, "— there. We can let that one explode."

He was about to retort back when she just turned around and lifted the crate into her arms as she walked towards him.

His face was unreadable, "Are you sure this is a good fucking idea?"

She huffed annoyingly and put down the crate on the floor. Opening the container, Mikasa saw about a dozen dynamites, and she picked one, looking at Furlan pleadingly.

The said guy knew what she would do, so he promptly lit it with a match ironically put at the top of the crate. She came outside and put the dynamite in between the engine and the baggage car they were in.

"Watch and see," she smirks, and they all promptly run away from the door, hiding behind some crates as the dynamite explodes. The front was destroyed, as they finally see what's coming for them.

After a while, Levi impassively hums, "What do they fucking teach you in the orphanage besides handling brats?"

She was about to chuckle when Furlan screamed, "Fuck! Guys, the cliff!"

The railing that was supposed to connect to the cliff's other side broke apart, and Levi grunted in annoyance.

"Shit."

_She was sure that someone was behind this misery they are facing,_ she thought as she followed Levi again, now holding large metal chains with a hook at the end. Mikasa now realized, that this guy is actually so strong for his stature...

"Furlan! Help me with this!" he ordered once again, but she turned around to see Furlan staggering to sit upward due to the quick pace of the train.

"L-Levi, I can't!"

Taking the matters of her own, she hoisted the metal chains and gave them to Levi. It was heavy, for sure, her face contorted in pain, but she has no other choice.

He was dangerously clinging on the other side, his feet now barely touching the snowy train tracks as they neared the cliff. Noticing her presence with the chains, he screamed at the top of his lungs for her to hear him.

"What the fuck are you doing Mikaela?!"

"Furlan is incapable! Here," She quickly handed the chains to him, and he got it, putting the chains in the wooden train railings. He quickly climbed up and stood at the door when they all stumbled back when the hook pulled each of the train tracks because of the train's quick pace.

After they stole some time, the three of them stood side by side. Mikasa held Levi's arms as she looked at the snow piling up beneath. She exhaustively sighed and looked at both of her companions.

Levi was still stoic, unfazed by what's happening. But he was concentrated on what they'll do: _jumping down from this train._ On the other hand, Furlan was seriously scared. His face was sweating despite the cold.

"Well, this is our stop," she said, and finally, they jumped from the train towards the snowy grounds.

What's left of the train fell into the cliff as it exploded, the fire burst into the cold, snowy morning. The smoke was climbing up to the dark sky as she felt the cold once again.

Mikasa felt her mind slipping into oblivion, and finally, she closed her eyes, drifting into unconsciousness.

_**LEVI** _

Levi stared at Mikaela's sleeping figure as they hitched a ride on a wagon bound for Prairie. It reeks of pig's shit that the bald owner supposedly wanted to clean, but this time, he tolerated it because of an unconscious young woman in the pile of hay in front of him.

Furlan was tired, but he just stared at the scenery around. It was still morning, and if he can pinpoint the time was, it is probably about 9 am.

His head dropped towards the wagon's wooden floor, and he realized the danger they were facing. Levi never realized that the older man was still alive and breathing and even staged a damned train wreck that almost cost their lives.

Why he knew that Mikaela was the lost princess is still a mystery. They just met yesterday. Heck— _they only fucking met._

That old psycho man's objective is to kill her, including him, because he got in his way; it sounds plausible that she was indeed the lost princess after all... and Levi needed to protect _her._

_He needed to get her to Paradis as safely as he could._

"How many hours at least?" Furlan finally talked, and again, he just shrugged and looked around.

"Bro... we needed to eat," he told him again, and Levi sighed.

"Are there any pubs and inns around you?" he asked him, and Furlan turned around and shook his head, exhaustion evidently painted on his face. He looks at him impassively.

"No? So shut up." he deadpanned, having no energy to deal with Furlan's antics any longer. He was tired... and weary.

_But he couldn’t rest._ Because anytime... they could be killed in this damned place.

Silence engulfed the ride towards Prairie, Marley's city coast, where they could finally get a ship going to Paradis. But he needed to teach Mikaela how to dance and act like a Princess... which made him inwardly smirked while thinking of Furlan dancing with her.

_Ah, what a comedy._ The poor guy doesn't even know how to dance.

Suddenly the wagon stopped, and he heard the old man's voice, "We needed to stop, lads! There is a cottage here. We can stay for a few hours."

"Thank you for the ride, sir!" Furlan thanked the older man and came down off the wagon as he further talked to him while they were walking towards the small cottage, leaving Levi with the unconscious young woman he was supposed to call a princess.

He was about to wake her up, but she stirred and opened her eyes slowly. Her eyelashes flickered, and her beautiful silver-grey onyx orbs focused on him.

"L-Levi?" she sat up and looked around. "Where are we?"

Levi awkwardly averted his gaze and turned to the cottage. He noticed Furlan helping the older man attend to some stuff at the small house.

"The countryside. We are headed to Prairie." Levi curtly said and jumped from the wagon towards the grass grounds. Mikaela was still confused– as ever, so he held out a hand for her to hold.

"Oi. Stop sitting in that filthy hay. Get your ass off this wagon. Now." Levi ordered, his voice clear and sharp, making her stand up awkwardly as her feet wobbled slowly towards him.

"Levi... my feet— ah!"

She was about to hold his hand when she fell off the wagon, and luckily, his reflexes were fast enough that he was able to keep her from falling to the ground.

He grunted and quickly let her stand, with her right hand on his broad shoulder, holding his body for support. She was heavy, but manageable. _How could a woman this slim be heavy?_

_Ah. I hate this feeling._

"S-sorry... My head hurts so much," she mumbled, and Levi just nodded silently, his thoughts drifting to that scene earlier.

The way he held her was close enough to feel the heat radiating from both of them in the morning winter. Levi shrugged off his... _unhealthy thoughts_ and continued walking towards the cottage as he helped Mikaela walk correctly.

_This helping stuff is not a good idea,_ Levi mentally noted and scowled. He was supposedly going to take this young woman to her aunt and get his reward, yet, seeing her vulnerable like this makes him want to protect her more...

"Levi! Mikaela! Come!" he heard Furlan calling them as the both of them quickly walked towards the cottage.

The blonde young man eyed them for a moment before grinning, and Levi could see the hint of teasing in his eyes. His scowl became deeper at the thought.

"Fuck you, Furlan," he muttered, and loud enough to let Mikaela turn her head towards him.

He continued to scowl as they arrived, and the young woman situated herself on a chair. He impassively looked around before settling his eyes on the host who helped them. He was a tall old man, his wrinkles evident around his face as well as facial lines. He was bald, but his eyes was kind and friendly. No harm.

"Thank you for the hospitality, old man," Levi said politely, and the older man waves him off with a kind smile.

"It's okay lads. Call me Pixis, if you may."

Levi nodded and sat beside Mikaela. He looked at her, and based on his observation; she was still feeling dizzy. He inwardly caused himself to be a fool for letting her go down from that fucking wagon.

"So, what business the three of you, young people, have in Prairie?" he asked, and Furlan smiled back.

"We are hoping to get into a ship headed for Paradis," he replied, and Pixis beamed, a massive smile on his wrinkled face.

"Oh! You see, I'm from Paradis," he started, chuckling. "I'm a retired Garrison commander. I assume you wanted a quick holiday inside the walls?"

Levi's eyes widened at the revelation. He didn't even think this man was once a commander in one of the three prominent militaries in Paradis. He could somehow report them to the Marley government and be off with it... but he just kept silent.

After all, he's a retired commander, right?

"Woah! What brings you here in Marley?" Furlan enthusiastically asked, and Pixis rubbed his chin before replying.

"Well... my wife came from here and her family has a huge chunk of land for farming. Just another holiday for me since we'll be going back to Paradis this January."

Levi turned to look at Mikaela once again, hoping she is faring better. She was hugging her cloak close to her body as the coldness crept into her skin. He was about to remove his cloak to wrap it around her when the older man eventually noticed them both and chuckled.

"Is she your wife? You can boil some water here. She's freezing, young man." he suggested, and Levi scowled at him.

"She's not my wife," he grumbled, and Furlan is about to console the old man when Pixis just bellowed in laughter.

"Ah, young love. It's been a while..." his voice was gentle as if he reminisced about his wife's past. Levi was about to retort back sarcastically when he walked towards Mikaela.

He hummed and took her arms softly to let her stand up, "Let's help the young lass, shall we?"

_**MIKASA** _

Mikasa woke up again, this time in a soft bed within the surprisingly warm temperature. She fluttered her eyes to adjust to the darkness and sat up on the bed. It was a wooden cottage, but it has a small brick fireplace facing the bed. Rubbing her eyes, she turned around to see that it was evening already. The glass windows are closed shut, and she could hear the soft sound of wood slowly broken down by the fire.

In front of her and sitting on a chair, was Levi sleeping. He was in front of the fireplace, and he was sleeping peacefully. Meanwhile, Furlan was sleeping on the floor with a single cotton futon, and somehow, his clothes became a makeshift pillow.

Taking a step down from the bed to walk towards the fireplace, she could hear the creaking of the cottage's wooden floor, so she slowly took a step one by one and was careful not to wake her companions.

"I suppose you are okay now, enough to sneak your way towards the fireplace," she heard Levi's voice, and she quickly turned towards him.

_Oh, dear. The grinch is awake._

His bangs were still immaculately in place around his face, as it covered his icy dark blue orbs that stared at her in disbelief. His hooded eyes darted around her figure, obviously checking her out. He was scowling, as always, but it has a calm sense to it.

Mikasa gulped and swiftly made her way to sit on the wooden floor in front of the blazing fireplace.

"What time is it?" she brusquely asked him, and he gave her another look before facing the flames.

"Around 10 pm. You are sleeping for the whole day."

Her eyes widened, and she realized she was a hindrance to their traveling plans. Mikasa didn't even know why she was too weak when she jumped on that train towards the snow pile, and she can clearly remember the train falling off the cliff as it burst into flames.

Mikasa sighed and stared at the flickering hues of the flames in front of her.

"I’m sorry..." she apologized as she looked down. She kind of wished she could have a scarf to keep herself warm and to have something in her neck to hold on with.

Levi noticed her discomfort and stood up. She didn't even see him come back right away, holding a red scarf as he handed it to her silently.

"Is this yours?" she asked him, her eyes now looking at him directly.

Levi looked away, staring into the flames, and rubbed his nape. "It was a long time ago. Take it, that's yours."

She held the scarf and noted how soft and warm it was. She was still staring at it, with her memories unfolding in her mind about a certain boy her age giving it to her on Christmas...

_"Take it, it'll make you warm." the brunet young boy with emerald eyes grinned and wrapped a red scarf around her neck, her cheeks flustered in the same color contrasting to the gloomy wintry atmosphere of the garden._

_"Thank you..." she softly said, and the small boy just held her hand, leading her towards a short cobbled path._

_"Let's go! Armin's waiting!" his voice was cheerful and kind... just like the burning sun on a bright sunny day..._

"Oi, are you okay?"

She was cut off from her reverie and realized Levi was looking at her in curiosity. Standing up from his chair, he promptly kneeled and took the scarf from her hands as he wrapped it around her neck.

He stared at her before sitting back on the chair, and she realized...

His eyes have the same softness, same as the boy who wrapped a scarf in her neck in her memories... and just like that, she feels protected and safe.

"Thank you... Levi," she muttered and smiled.

_She finally feels warm._

Levi closed his eyes as silence engulfed them. She hugged her knees closer to her chest and stared at the flames, now slowly dying, turning into embers.

The room slowly became dark as she stood up and walked towards the bed while holding the scarf on her neck closer to her face.

It smelled of pine, musk, and clean soap... just like him, just like _Levi._

She smiled and finally laid on the bed, feeling the warmth of the scarf around her. She closed her eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

_**LEVI** _

It was already midnight when he heard the soft breathing of his companions sleeping. Levi turned around and walked towards the bed where the young woman was sleeping soundly.

He sat on the other side of the bed and remembered everything that happened in his childhood before that night.

Levi was just a servant's son, a commoner. A kid like him doesn't have any right to play with a princess or spend time with someone above his ranks.

But one day, she saved him from that accident when he accidentally fell into the icy depths of the lake. Due to her kindness, he was still alive. But to his demise, he couldn't save her that day. On that damned train station.

_The place where he lost her 10 years ago that night._

He wistfully stared at her. Hoping that, if she was the true princess, she could finally know her past. _Everything..._ before that fated night.

And he hoped she knew that she’s the reason he was _warm_ until now.

"I hope you feel warm now, Mikasa," he muttered, and silently stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, prairie is a fictional city i made myself (due to the lack of maps the marley empire has) and it is located at the coast where it was facing the island of paradis 
> 
> also levi’s past is like the kdrama named it’s okay not to be okay, when the boy (moon gang-tae) was submerged into the frozen lake and the girl (ko moon-young) helped him except here, mikasa is kinda cheerful when she was a kid hehe (if u guys did watch the drama 👀)
> 
> SOOOOO MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY LEVI DAAAAAAY!!! this chap is longer lol but hope u guys like this! i never thought i could write an action scene, but i tried (so please bear with me regarding the mistakes i’ve made because writing an action scene is not my forte) LMAOOOO thank u for reading! stay safe and ily 💗


	4. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi dreams about that one fateful night, and eventually remembered a promise he made to Mikasa 10 years ago. As the trio arrived in Prairie, a new adventure started along the way.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_**LEVI** _

_— 10 YEARS AGO —_

He remembered the whole evening like a vivid dream, like a magical fantasy place meant to be written on children and adults' storybooks and novels. Everything was surreal, too good to be real as everyone around him danced and twirled in sync to the ethereal harmonies of the orchestra, as a waltz was played in the depth of the moonlit night.

  
  


Levi was just a young child, a kid who knew nothing than to be a servant's son, a boy who loves to steal an apple or two in the palace's own food storage. He was nothing but a commoner, and a lowly scum like him must stay in the kitchens or help her mother clean the dishes. But here he was, sitting below a long mahogany table filled with different kinds of food that he almost drooled in hunger.

Staring at the dancing nobles and royalties alike, he didn't notice that someone stood in front, probably getting some food above him. But to his luck, that someone is a small girl. A girl who saved him long ago in that frozen lake… A girl he admired but will never be his.

"Levi…" she looked down, her face peeping below the table, and the young girl's silver onyx eyes glinted with glee to see her friend. He immediately looked up and smiled at her. The small girl smirked back and stood up straight when suddenly, her hands held an apple. She gave it to him secretly, her hands below the table he was in.

He muttered to say thanks when someone called her to come forward, towards her Father and Mother. Her aunt from the East Sea Clan was there, together with her cousin, Princess Historia, with her bright blonde hair and ocean blue eyes that glinted in the light of the chandeliers. Her father, King Erwin, and his wife stood to beside their child.

"We hereby present, the royal highnesses, King—"

All of a sudden, they heard gunshots around the ballroom. There are too many to count… and it caused the people to panic in fear. Levi hid further under the table when the glass windows were shattered, and he heard people arguing in the middle.

"... you betrayed us! How could you?!" he heard the King's voice, Mikasa's father. He shivered in fear when the muffled voice is clearly familiar.

After a while, the man laughed maniacally as if he was not challenged and gave out another bellowed laugh as the gunshots resonated more and more around the ballroom. He couldn't hear more of their arguments as he came out of the table and started running around, hoping to see an escape route. He remembered too many passageways, but people ran almost everywhere, so he ran towards the back of the ballroom when he heard a scream. He was momentarily frozen to see the Queen of Liberio, Mikasa's mother, being shot down by an unknown man. His eyes widened in shock, but before his instincts wanted to kill that man, he ran away. 

He needed to run away. To get out of here alive...

Levi arrived at a desolate corridor when he heard children crying, and someone was consoling them with hushed whispers.

He walked nearer towards the voices and eavesdropped.

  
  


"... no, no, Historia. Your father is safe… I needed you both to listen to me, okay? We must escape this place. Promise me…"

He finally let his presence known, and all of them turned to look at him, his hands are now shaking in fear, but his instincts tell him that he needed to help them escape. The raven-haired girl was still shivering in shock, and she didn't look up at him right away.

But it made Levi happy. She is still alive...

The older woman looks at him curiously, still in fear. "Why are you here, boy?"

The princess, Mikasa, eventually looks at him. Her tears welled up at the sight of her friend as she ran to hug him and fell to the ground with a thud. She was sobbing uncontrollably into his shirt, and he caressed his long silky hair softly.

He will save her. Just like that day...

"Shhh… I will save you, Mika," he whispered, and the girl looked up, eyes pleading at him as tears welled up in her onyx eyes.

"Will you promise me?" she muttered, hope in her eyes.

Levi stared at her; Mikasa's words ring into his ears like a mantra. A promise is eternal and will never be broken. But… how? He was just a young boy of a servant mother. He doesn't deserve her trust to save her whatever it takes.

_But she saved him that day..._ and that's enough to seal a _promise._

He smiled back, tucking a strand of raven hair in her ear. "I promise."

Suddenly, they all turned around to hear footsteps nearing them. Levi and Mikasa stood up from the floor quickly. Her aunt eventually wanted to run away to another direction of the corridor, but he shouted, and the older woman stopped in her tracks.

"No! Don't run! Please, I can get all of you out of here," he frantically said, and the older woman looked down upon him, but he held his steely gaze.

"Are you sure about that, boy?" Mikasa's aunt asked him with finality, and he just nodded his head.

"I knew some passages here, ma'am. I'm a servant boy," he clarified his status, and the older woman defeatedly sighed.

  
  


"I guess I'll trust you then, child. Lead the way. You know the castle more than I do."

He smiled gratefully, and his eyes darted towards Mikasa for a second before they ran towards a safe corridor devoid of any people. He instantly opened a small passageway fit for children like him, but to his luck, adults can fit inside too. The older woman just held both of the children's hands as they came inside. Closing the secret door behind them, they slowly walked through the dark, lightless passage as they all heard gunshots and people screaming above the floor. Apparently, the passageway is below the palace's floors, carefully hidden in the eyes of people.

Another series of gunshots were heard above, and the blonde-haired princess shivered in fear and started to cry. Levi was walking silently behind them, his eyes still in shock as he replayed the morbid scenes that happened earlier. People dying, screaming, Mikasa's mother lying dead on the floor, eyes cold and empty. He remembered his mother… and he was still hoping that she was alive.

_No…_ he wanted to cry, but he cannot. He will never weep; he will never show weakness ever again. That accident back in the lake taught him so…

"Eren and Armin… where are they?" Historia mumbled weakly while crying. The older woman hushed her to stay quiet, or else they will be caught.

It was now quiet as they arrived at a small door opening up to the surface. They all emerged dirty and filthy due to the passageway located beneath the castle, but they remained unscathed and, most of all: safe. The older woman turned to look at him and smiled after surveying where they are.

It was outside the castle. Levi can see the garden clearly as the moonlight highlights it's beautiful scenery. There is a river nearby, and in sheer luck, the train station is near the castle, just a few kilometers away, and they can run and finally escape via train.

"Thank you, boy… for saving us. I can't thank you enough," Mikasa's aunt smiled at him gratefully, which he replied with a small smile. Eventually, they all ran towards the forest that encircled the castle estate and escaped the gruesome massacre, left behind in that once surreal place.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Levi pants in exhaustion, sweat clicking into his shirt as the four of them arrived at the train station. It was a long run without any breaks, and looking at the girls his age, they are all weary too. Mikasa's eyes are wide; she probably realized what's happening in that castle. With her parents killed and her memories before they escaped the ballroom, he knew something was on her mind that kept her this silent all the way here.

Mikasa's aunt held both of the girls and eventually came inside a train bound to Prairie. The older woman led Historia first into the train when they all heard gunshots, and they all scrambled in fear. People are now running around frantically as the train began to start, probably knowing that there are terrorists all around the station.

His eyes widened when the older woman held her hand for Mikasa to hold on to. 

"Mikasa! Grab my hand!" she screamed, and Mikasa tried to run towards her, to grab her hand in panic. The compartment door was open, but the sounds of the gunshots resonated around the area. Levi turned around to see someone he didn't expect to meet.

_His Uncle Kenny._

The old psycho man gave a maniacal grin to him, and playfully gave a laugh as he looked down at him from behind. Levi didn't falter his gaze; his steely blue eyes looked upon his eyes.

  
  


"Oi, oi, oi, runt. Get out of my way," his voice slurred, and Levi's jaw clenched in anger. 

  
  


He didn't reply as Levi ran away and followed Mikasa, who was still running to grab her aunt's hand. Kenny was playfully calling him out, like a predator hunting its prey. He was about to hold Mikasa's hand from behind when people suddenly scattered all around, and all he can see is blood and dying people around him, falling to the ground like flies.

And then, just like that, she was gone. 

"Mikasa! Mikasa!" he screamed her name but to no avail. People are still screaming, crying, and running around, yet, he didn't see her. There is no corpse of her either… so possibly she’s _alive_.

  
  


After that night, he failed to fulfill his promise... His promise to save her, _whatever it takes._

  
  
  


_— THE PRESENT DAY —_

  
  


"Levi! Wake up, it's morning." he jolted in surprise as he woke up drenched in sweat. He could see the sunlight seeping through the windows of the room they are staying in, and his eyes widened.

  
  


_I… overslept? And why am I dreaming about my dreaded past?_ He thought, and his mind swirling in emotions. 

  
  


Levi rubbed his forehead and wiped the sweat using his right forearm. His white shirt is now covered in sweat, as he gritted his teeth. He was fucking filthy. 

_Fuck,_ he wanted to take a bath so bad even if it'll freeze his balls out. _He was as dirty as hell._

  
  


But his thoughts quickly disappeared when he saw the young woman in front of him, who woke him up from his long dream. Her raven long hair is still messy and disheveled, covering almost her face. Silver-onyx eyes peeking through her long bangs, and she was looking at him worriedly. Levi gulped as Mikasa put a hand tenderly in his forehead, checking his temperature with a motherly gaze.

"Oh, you don't have a fever," she paused and smiled. "Come on, Furlan is wide awake, and he's waiting outside. Our host is kind enough to make us some breakfast."

Levi nodded silently and stood up. Mikasa giggled like a child before fixing her unruly raven hair.

"You know…" she started, her fingers fixing the strands of her silky hair slowly. "I have nightmares too. It's okay."

Levi grunted, still momentarily dazed from the long, gruesome dream of his memories. "Yeah. Let's get out asses outside. I don't want them to wait, once again."

He immediately walked away and shrugged off his thoughts about the young woman, together with the dream that made him think about his promise 10 years ago.

  
  


_**MIKASA** _

  
  


It was already 10 am when the three of them walked around the cottage and saw some fields and a small river flowing around. Pixis told them this cottage and land was his property and informed them that he seldom stayed and stopped here. But he helped them out when he saw them helplessly walking on the road. Also, Prairie is a long ride, probably 8 hours away with a wagon and not a train.

Pixis also told them that he also needed to get some essentials like food and water before traveling, and the three of them happily helped him pack some cargo on the wagon.

"So, you are all survivors from that train wreck, right?" he asked them as Pixis held a sack of grain in his arms.

Furlan reluctantly replied, "Y-Yeah… I believe we are the only passengers on that train too."

Pixis frowned; his eyes looked at them worriedly. "That's horrible. I just hope when we get to Prairie, all of you have a safe passage to Paradis."

Furlan smiled kindly at the old man, "Thank you so much for your help, sir! You are a blessing from the Heavens."

Mikasa smiled also and turned around to see Levi with a sack of grain on his shoulders. He was handling it very efficiently, and just like that, her heartbeat quickens rapidly.

  
  


_What in the world was she thinking?_

  
  


She ignored her thoughts and turned her gaze away from his sweating figure _(even though it was snowing_ ) and saw a horse galloping around, probably one of the horses on Pixis' wagon that the old man released to eat.

Mikasa made her way towards the horse and held its reins. Softly caressing its mane and neck, her lips adorned a soft smile.

"Oi, brat." she turned around and saw Levi, now with his black cloak around him to shield him from the cold. Her cheeks suddenly blushed at the sight of the young man, but she just took a breath as the snow fell around them.

  
  


_Why does she even get distracted by him? It doesn't make any sense. He’s a stranger..._

  
  


"You know how to ride a horse?" he asks, and she nodded absentmindedly, while some unwanted thoughts are clouding her mind. 

Levi sighed and held out a hand, wanting her to mount the horse. She swiftly looked at him and stared at his big, calloused hands like it was the strangest thing in the world.

  
  


_Ah, why is he so damn comely?_

  
  


"Show me then," he sternly ordered, his steely blue eyes looking at her face directly. Levi's husky and deep voice resonated in her ears as she gulped and nodded silently.

  
  


_His voice... Am I this really stupid to think of this?_

  
  


Mikasa accepted his hand slowly put a foot in the saddle's stirrup. Levi suddenly hoisted her up carefully with his hands on either side of her waist, and she blushed once again because of the way he held her like she was a fragile thing.

  
  


_This literally feels like a Princess in one of the storybooks I use to read for the children..._ her thoughts are now making her head dizzy, and even the sight of him makes her heart flutter.

  
  


_Damn, screw this!_

  
  


She looks away while holding the reins of the horse tightly as her knuckles whitened. Ignoring her unwanted thoughts with a deep sigh, she strolled around with the horse, as a smile lit on her lips. It was snowing, and the cold seeped into her cloak and scarf. But it was warm.

  
  


_It's different… Just like last night._

  
  


A giggle came out from her lips as she galloped around; the horse quickened its pace as she held the leather reins tightly. The wintry winds made her hair flow around her and became messy.

Finally nearing a stop, she maneuvered the horse towards the wagon where the men were still working with the grains with a gleeful smile. 

But much to her chagrin, Levi was nowhere to be found. She expected him to watch her as she rides the horse... but sadly, he was not here.

"Where's Levi?" she asked Furlan, and the guy quickly shook his head at her question.

"Probably in the cottage," he paused and grinned. "Seems like you're enjoying yourself, Mikaela."

She smiled back at the tired yet determined Furlan, "Thanks."

With her mood low, Mikasa frowned and sighed. She turned the horse she was riding around towards the cottage. Mikasa could see the chimney huffing some smoke, and some lights were on the inside. She slowly headed and got off the horse; her feet got into the snowy ground right away. Mikasa tied the horse into a small stable beside a tree in front of the cottage and comes inside. 

The living room is empty, and the large fireplace was bringing some warmth into the homely abode. Mikasa strides towards the guest room that they are staying in yesterday, to see Levi packing up his things into his bag.

"I thought you disappeared," she said, making her way towards the bed to sit.

Levi didn't respond and just continued to fix his things in his bag, not looking at her. Mikasa sighed and turned to look at the windows with the snow falling softly from the sky.

"Let's go. I'll teach you everything on the ship," Levi said and held the bag in his hand. As if on cue, Furlan came in after a while. He noticed both of them and grinned.

_As always, the happy man._

"Well… We need to go now. Bro, where's my luggage?" he asked Levi, and the grouchy man just walked outside and ignored him. Furlan sighed in disbelief at his very common demeanor.

Mikasa mused, "Did he drink his morning tea?" 

Furlan snickered as he walked around the room, still finding his luggage.

"Sadly, the old man doesn't have tea, you see." Furlan kneeled and looked down below the bed as he suddenly gave out a massive smile while pulling his luggage from beneath the bed. 

"Aha! Here you are."

  
  


_Ah, Furlan, you funny guy._ _You're the one who put your luggage last night underneath the bed._

  
  


Mikasa inwardly laughed at his stupidity and promptly stood up when she noticed Furlan walking towards the door. 

"Shall we?" she asked, and Furlan enthusiastically replied.

"Yeah. Let's go!"

* * *

The road towards Prairie's city was incredibly long, and they rested along the way since it was winter and incredibly freezing in the places they passed. Pixis didn't follow the roads leading to the towns; instead, he pursued a different route in Marley's countryside. Its temperature is frigid to handle, so she clutched her scarf closer to her face with her cloak around her figure every time the cold winds seep under her skin. 

Levi didn't strangely didn't mind the cold, and he was silently sitting in front of her while looking at the moving view as the wagon continued to move. Furlan was seated beside her, his head uncomfortably down and sleeping.

She did chuckle at the thought of Furlan having a worst stiff neck when they'll arrive.

Neither of them talked throughout the way. It was silent. To be honest, Mikasa enjoyed the silence as her head sometimes dropped, while her scarf almost covering her face. Mikasa's eyes closed after a while, and before she knew it, she dozed off to sleep.

It was already strangely warm when she woke up. The temperature changed, and she could see the afternoon sky clearly. The place around them gradually became warm in contrast to the cottage they were staying in yesterday and the places they did pass in the countryside along the way. She noted that this city was not yet in winter, so it's different. At last, they saw some buildings leading to Prairie's bustling city, and she sniffed the scent of the sea that is looming around the distance.

Arriving at the city proper, Pixis offered and treats them to dinner in a pub. Her stomach growled in hunger because of the scent of the food all around. She was undoubtedly hungry since she hasn't eaten since breakfast. The older man just laughed, with Furlan joining, and Levi just scowled at their antics, but she noticed a smile slowly lifting his lips.

Mikasa would literally scream when he'll smile at her. _She's sure of it._

Her heartbeat quickens again because of her thoughts about that certain young man. Ever since he wrapped the scarf around her neck last night, she felt surprisingly different. 

_It's warm._

Mikasa felt so heartwarmingly free and happy. As if her troubles suddenly disappeared, and all she felt was bliss when they ate, talked, and laughed at the table. Her companions made her trip more fulfilling; she never felt so free and in peace without remembering the events that led them here.

_I guess it's not bad… to let myself free._

After a while, they all sat comfortably at a table. The food is long consumed, and Mikasa's tummy is full. She glanced momentarily at Levi, who was seated beside her, a cup of tea he personally ordered weirdly placed in his fingertips. His face was still devoid of any emotions, but she could see his calm features as he savored the taste of the tea he was drinking.

"Thank you, sir! For everything." Furlan thanked Pixis once again for the _nth_ time of the day, and he just smiled kindly at the blonde young man.

"No problem. It's my pleasure to help the three of you," Pixis replied and finally stood up, signaling that they needed to head towards the harbor. Coming outside, it was starting to get dark, so they quickly got back into the wagon and headed towards Prairie's port, where they will eventually board a ship towards Paradis.

  
  


The ride was quiet as her eyes darted around Prairie's bustling downtown city. It was very different from Liberio, as many pubs and inns are lining the road's side and some streets connecting the city. The streetlights started to turn on, emanating a warm glow in the cobbled road while the people strolling around are dressed warmly for the impending winter. But not like the temperature of Liberio and the surrounding places, it was warmer here, and she could see the sun slowly setting down from a distance, creating a bright orange hue, mixing with yellows and red above the bright blue sky.

She could now clearly smell the scent of the ocean and the sea as they went nearer to the busy harbor with ships bound to different places around Marley and the next continents. The wagon finally came to a halt, and finally, they arrived.

Mikasa gleefully smiled and jumped down from the wagon. Here she was, in front of a large ship, and people all over the place walking and minding their own businesses. She could see the sun setting down from a distance, and she gasped in astonishment at nature's beauty presented in front of her.

"Wow, it's so beautiful…" she muttered in a daze. 

The sky started to gave off a warm, orange hue as the sun gradually sets down into the horizon every second. Probably about an hour or so, it'll get dark already. Mikasa never thought that this side of Marley is not yet freezing… well, considering the size of the empire and its cities, the weather might be different. Also, Liberio is on the other side of the continent, and the climates might differ from each other.

"Like what you see?" she heard Levi's deep voice beside her, and she grinned ahead. The cold evening breeze made her shiver, but she just looked ahead.

"Yeah, it's not yet winter in here."

Levi hummed and turned to walk away. "Let's go, your highness. The ship is ready."

Darting her gaze into the massive ship, she sighed and followed him as her heart captured the beauty that her eyes saw.

  
  
  


_**LEVI** _

While he and Furlan bid the retired garrison commander goodbye and thanked him for his hospitality, his eyes darted towards Mikasa, who was fondly staring at the sunset. Levi froze for a second, and he was startled by her smile he used to see in his childhood every time her eyes gazed upon a sunset.

Pixis finally gave them some wish of luck and headed off to his business, giving him a final wave, before his wagon slowly became one of the vehicles going around. Sighing, he turned to Furlan.

"Go buy some tickets," Levi ordered, and he nodded quickly, flashing a look at Mikasa before walking off. 

Walking towards Mikasa, who is still astonished by the sunset, he let a small smile lit his lips by her childish fascination with sunsets he remembered 10 years ago. 

_Ah, the brat never changed… she still loves the wonders of it,_ he thought as he fondly remembered the memories of his childhood with the girl. 

Mikasa never turned around and just looked ahead, her eyes still glinting in wonder. Her silver-onyx orbs reflect the sunset's red and orange hues, _like the colors themselves embedded in her eyes…_ he silently gulped at the thought.

  
  


"Yeah, it looks like winter is not yet here," she muttered back, and he hummed in response. Turning to walk away, he looks at her for a second.

"Let's go, your highness. The ship is ready," Levi said, and soon she followed him towards the ticketing booth where Furlan was standing and lined up with dozens of passengers ahead of him. 

Prairie's port has different shops scattered around, and while passing by, he eyed the clothing stores undeniably full of people walking around. There are tourist souvenir shops and some inns and pubs for travelers, and that made this place crowded. His eyes suddenly caught a dress that was placed at the front of the shop, and he stopped.

He turned towards Mikasa, "Oi brat. Just go ahead, I have something to buy,"

Mikasa eyed him for a second, probably wondering what he will buy with the amount of money he had. She eventually nodded and walked away towards the ticketing booth silently. 

Quickly, Levi made his way to the shop and looks at the dress in front of the glass. Sighing, he came in, and a sales lady immediately greeted him with a faint blush noticing Levi's oh-so-comely-features that made the maidens back in Liberio gush and literally gave him headaches.

_And he loathed it._

"W-what would you want to buy, sir?" she asked shyly as the lady looks up and down at his figure. He sighed and pointed to a burgundy dress on the front enclosed in the glass and fitted in a mannequin.

"That dress. How much is it?" Levi asked, and the sales lady immediately walked towards the dress. She opened the glass while smiling.

"21 marleyan pieces, s-sir."

_Ah. Right on the buck,_ Levi thought. He silently thanked Pixis for giving him money to buy stuff for the 'woman' before he left them earlier. Which he said, _his_ responsibility to make her happy. Nonetheless, Levi was somewhat annoyed by how the former Garrison commander perceived their relationship. But still, he gave him some money to buy some tickets for Paradis and let them stay for a night at his cottage. 

_Oh damn, that old man was a huge fucking help._

"I'll take it," he paused before looking around and saw a pair of flat red shoes at another glass display case. He inwardly smiled, his mind flashing towards the young woman he knew, dressed in these fine clothes.

Mikasa would certainly look beautiful, for sure. And he really also wanted to see Furlan dancing awkwardly with her, too.

After he paid for the clothes awkwardly inside the shop, a chuckle escaped his lips as he made his way towards the ticketing booth. But he scowled upon seeing both of them in front of the counter, with Furlan clearly arguing with the ticketing man.

"... is there any vacant room inside? We need to take this ship!"

"I'm sorry, sir, if there is any, we could have informed you, but—"

"We'll take the storage room or any vacant rooms in that fucking ship," his voice was clear and stern as he stood beside Furlan. The ticketing man eventually sighed.

"Okay. There is a room at the front ship's deck," the man paused and looked up. "But all of you have to pay 3 the exact amount for the tickets to get inside the ship. Is that clear?"

Without any options, Levi just nodded. There is no way he needed to delay the trip. It's been delayed for days already, and he needed to get this shit done. Anytime, that old psychotic man would kill them. And… he needed to protect her.

He remembered his dream and that promise _again._

They eventually got the tickets, and the three of them walked towards the ship. The sky is starting to get dark, but still, the sun still emitted the same warm glow since they got here. As they made their way towards the room they will be staying in on the deck, Levi noticed some people were busy walking around, and he sighed.

His eyes finally darted towards Mikasa, and he stopped.

"Mikaela," he didn't call her real name yet, since someone would probably hear. The young woman turned to look at him, her eyes looking at him eagerly and waiting for some words that he would mutter.

"Uh, yes, Levi?" she replied breathlessly as she finally faced him.

He paused, not remembering what he would really say. But he stared into Mikasa's silver-onyx eyes, the one who he was familiar with, and the girl who saved him long ago.

Levi wanted to protect her at all costs. He failed long ago, 10 years ago on that fateful night, and he will not break his promise again.

  
  


He walked nearer as he faced the young woman, his silver-blue orbs tenderly looking at her eyes. A sigh came out of his lips as he tucked a strand into her ear, like the way he did that night.

  
  


_I will not break my promise again. I will protect you, Mikasa, whatever it takes._ He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. But instead, his lips betrayed some words that he wanted to truly tell her.

"Please trust me again," Levi whispered before he walked away silently and left her standing on the deck, overlooking the ocean with the warm glow of the sun's impending sunset on the horizon.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Finally, an update! This chap is clearly longer than the last one, since I am swayed by the the story, especially Levi’s past. Since that was his point of view as a child (even though I am writing it in 3rd person) it is still a child’s perception of things hehehe
> 
> And well, ah, I just love the theme here! I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much for reading! Ily 💗


	5. Lost Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the trio now aboard the ship towards Paradis, Mikasa was taught how to dance. Later that evening, a dream made Levi reminisce of a memory.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**_MIKASA_ **

Mikasa stares dumbfoundedly at the scene in front of her. Here he was, handing her a large box as the man just blankly looked at her. She was startled since— well… he just said something minutes ago and left her standing on the deck with confusion embedded all over her face.

_Please trust me again._

No, Mikasa wouldn't want to slap herself towards reality and give herself a break from analyzing what he means with those words. She wouldn't call himself out and ask him all about those four words he sincerely said just moments ago. Here she was, inside their shared room in the storage area of the front deck, with him handling something to her, and she just stared.

_What the hell does he want me to do with this?_

"... stop staring, brat. Get this." he said impassively, and she immediately averted her gaze as a blush crept her face. As she got the large box into her arms— which is not that heavy, he glanced at her for a second before walking towards the door.

But he stopped before holding the doorknob and said something once again.

"Meet me at the deck. We will have dancing lessons for today," and then finally, Levi came out of the door.

Mikasa once again, dumbfoundedly, stared as she averted her gaze repeatedly from the door to the large box in her arms. She was confused— dancing? How would she even learn how to dance?

_Will he dance with me? Or… will Furlan dance with her instead?_

Silence engulfed the whole room without her companions. Putting the box on the single bed they just accommodated, she slowly opened it to reveal something… red.

A dress and a pair of flat shoes. Mikasa carefully removed the dress from the box and held it in front of her, examining it with her mouth agape and eyes wide.

Did that guy really buy her a dress? A freaking dress?

The dress has a red velvet fabric, a-line princess silhouette with a tea-length train. It has a v-neck neckline and a bow embellishment on the center. The ¾ sleeves make it more appropriate for the setting and temperature, and the zipper-up back kinda shows her skin but not that much to her liking. The shoes are also shiny; red ballet flats with a butterfly knot to compliment the dress. 

Overall… It was so beautiful that Mikasa couldn't even believe she was holding it in her hands, and someone especially gave it to her.

Removing her scarf just for tonight and her default clothes, she happily put on the dress as a grateful smile was painted on her lips. Slipping on the shoes as she twirled around the room, Mikasa imagined herself dancing like the princesses of the books she used to read for the children. Though... she doesn't know how to properly dance, she just wanted to feel how the world twirls all around her as her body moves along.

Finally stopping at the middle, she realized her long silky raven locks were untidy and in need of a small tie. She strolled around the room, hoping to see a fabric or anything in particular to tie her hair. 

To her luck, she saw a small red fabric on the other side of the storage room. Probably from a shirt or some material that was torn apart. Using her strength from her hands, she quickly tore the small fabric into two. Smirking, Mikasa finally tied her hair, forming a little bow, and finally came outside.

The sun was slowly setting down, finally creating some red and orange hues into the bluish-purple sky. She was staring at the sunset once again as she slowly walked towards the ship's metal railings as the waves crashed into the bottom. 

Mikasa felt like her past is connected to this spectacle, probably when she was younger. When she was in the orphanage, she loved to stare at every sunset possible like it's the most beautiful scenery that nature could ever make. One that could rival her love for the full moon in the middle of a summer night, where the soft cold breeze makes her shiver but comfortable. 

Sunsets feel like the end of a new beginning, and that's why she's fond of the view. The colors painting up the sky like it's a canvass, waiting for another masterpiece to be shown to an artist.

That's why it's her favorite.

"You used to watch it before," someone suddenly stood beside her, and she finally turned her head towards the voice.

It was Levi, and he, too, was staring at the sun setting down in front of them. Mikasa could clearly see the features in his face bathed with the warm glow of the sun, making him more _attractive—_ if that's the word she's been looking for, and she clearly makes her heart flutter with the sight of him.

He was still dressed in the clothes the day she first saw him, but it was clean and devoid of any blemishes _(probably he has 2-3 shirts with the same color)_ , and _he smells nice_ , she noted. His parted bangs that relatively cover his face are very much still immaculate, while his soft raven hair with his clean undercut seals the deal. Levi's jaw is strong and sharp, which could easily cut something— kidding aside, but his eyes, his eyes are…

The colors are now carefully blended into his silver-indigo eyes, making them more warm and bright. He was definitely not showing any emotions, but he was calm and collected.

  
  


_"Hey… we should see the sunset again today. You like it, don't you, Mika?" the raven-haired boy said, looking at her eagerly with a calm smile._

  
  


He was oddly… familiar. Like Mikasa did saw him long ago… 

  
  


_"We will meet again. To see the moon, this time."_

  
  


A voice of a boy and a scene suddenly entered her mind, and she jolted from her reverie. The moon… the sunset…

_What's happening?_

"Oi. Mikaela." she finally looked at Levi, who was curiously watching her. Holding her forehead, she shook her head.

"I'm fine." she dismissed him immediately and gave him a small smile.

"So, I'm dressed up… and I'll dance with—" 

"Furlan. Dance with him." he brusquely cut her off as he walked towards her supposed to be partner, who was sitting on a chair in front of a small table and a chessboard; probably a game unattended just for this fiasco.

Mikasa looked at him, and Furlan was literally fidgeting in his seat. Giving Levi a few glares, he finally stood up and walked towards him.

"You know this already, Levi, I don't know how to dance! Let alone dancing with a girl," he somewhat aggressively explained to the shorter man, and Levi just rolled his eyes in defiance as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You needed to fucking practice too. Dance with Mikaela," he paused, and he glimpsed at her for a second before sternly looked at him back. "Now."

Furlan immediately yelped, and it made her inwardly chuckle but feel bad for the young man. Levi's decisions, she noticed for the last three days, are always absolute. He is a force to be reckoned with, physically or mentally. That's why her introverted self is comfortable with him since he goes straight to the point and not blabbering flowery words.

But a part of her wanted Levi to be her dancing partner. Mikasa wanted to feel his warm hands over her…

Her said partner grudgingly walked towards her as he awkwardly looked at Mikasa as if he was just a green boy waiting for someone to actually dance with him at a ball. Furlan was obviously flustered and very bashful, but she smiled at him instead of thinking of other things.

"Hey Furlan, we can do this."

Mikasa assured him, and the said guy just clumsily gave his hand to hold, and Furlan exasperatedly sighed in demise.

"Yeah…"

  
  


**LEVI**

After half an hour of them dancing awkwardly and very much making mistakes here and there, Levi actually gave up.

He was watching them with his hawk-like eyes, looking at their steps with utmost precision. But Mikasa always steps on Furlan's foot, and the moron just keeps on whining and being pretty much useless in dancing. He can sense Mikasa being tired at this point.

To be honest, he _wanted_ to dance with her, honestly. But he doesn't have the guts to meet her eye-to-eye, and he was terrified that his memories may come back to haunt him again. The dress he bought really suits her so well that he cannot contain how his heart is hammering in his chest so fast just because she changed her outfit.

_The color red suits her the best._

Mikasa was a princess. He was nothing more than a commoner, a con-artist that lured women in posing as the Lost Princess Ackerman of Liberio in exchange for freedom and riches that anyone couldn't muster. He was scared that Mikasa would exactly find out his true intentions, and… Levi cannot let his emotions dwindle over his plan. His olé, Uncle Kenny, almost killed them both _twice_ ; he is probably finding them as of now, and he was scared if he would lose her again— absolutely, this time.

"Levi! Please I know you can dance! I cannot take this anymore, I can't dance!" Furlan, for the nth time, whined once again.

This time, he shook his head and abruptly stood up in annoyance. He was too pretty tired at this point, and it just caused him to glower at both of them.

He decided. It's now or never.

"Mikaela," he said, his voice devoid of any emotions as usual, and the girl instantly glanced at him. 

_You little brat._

"Uh… yes? We will start once again right? Furlan—" he cut her off and stepped towards her, making Furlan move away. Softly holding her hand, he stared at Mikasa's eyes that he knew too well. Because _10 years ago_ , he didn't have the will to dance with her.

_So he stared. Just stared as Mikasa danced with her friends on that fateful night..._

  
  


"Dance with me," he finally whispered, and the music from the record player starts to play. 

Instead of a waltz playing on their borrowed record player from a passenger, who noticed Furlan and Mikasa dancing without music, it was a soft romantic song from Chet Baker, a famous singer. The man has a taste of music for this kind of genre, and he got the perfect vinyl disk in his luggage just for it.

Levi gazed at her silver-onyx eyes, which were bathed in the sunset's paling sun, as his hand carefully touched her right hip as their hands intertwined. Mikasa hastily put her hand on his shoulder, and finally, he took the lead as the song started to play.

He held her body adjacent to his as they casually moved along the soft strings of the music. 

_I dim all the lights and I sink in my chair_

Levi stared at her star-studded eyes like it was a world meant to be discovered by him, a universe where he could reach the star called _her_.

_The smoke from my cigarette climbs through the air_

Their feet moved so slow and delicate, as Levi took the lead to carefully teach her how to properly dance— waltz or not.

_The walls of my room fade away in the blue_

"Thank you for the dress… I never thought I could even get something like this," Mikasa muttered, and Levi hummed in response as he led her to another turn. 

_And I'm deep in a dream of you_

"I think my head is still dizzy…" she innocently said, her eyes twinkling like the stars slowly appearing in the night sky.

_The smoke builds a stairway for you to descend;_

Levi whispered at her, "Light-headed?"

_You come to my arms, may this bliss never end,_

Mikasa nodded; a small smile lit her lips as he led her to another turn once again. This time, Levi held her closer to him.

  
  


_Awake or asleep, ev'ry mem'ry I'll keep_

  
  


"I think it is probably due to the spinning," she said sheepishly as Levi let out a small smile. _Adorable._

  
  


_When I'm deep in a dream of you._

  
  


But Mikasa's eyes lit up like a child when someone gave her a gift in the holidays, as she turned at Furlan with a large smile on her face.

"Oh, look Furlan— he smiled!" she childishly said, and Levi let out a scowl as they turned once again.

_Then from the ceiling, sweet music comes stealing;_

"Tch, brat. Focus." he scolded her softly, but Mikasa just beamed at him in response.

_We glide through a lover's refrain, you're so appealing_

"No. I want you to smile at me, once again." Mikasa boldly said, and he could hear Furlan's cheering at the side. 

_Fuck these brats_ , he inwardly cursed. _They are just too playful._ He frowned at them both and focused on the dance.

_That I'm soon revealing my love for you over again._

  
  


But silently— Levi relished the commotion. This moment of him and Mikasa might be intimate for Levi, but he just enjoyed how her eyes lit up like the stars twinkling, and her smile could even resemble a sunset's own lucid light and vibrance. 

_My cigarette burns me, I wake with a start;_

Furlan laughed, and Mikasa giggled too, making him chuckle— a little. And her eyes once again lit up with her so-called discovery.

_My hand isn't hurt, but there's pain in my heart._

"I've won the bet, Furlie! He chuckled!" Mikasa literally exclaimed at the poor guy as Furlan sulked silently but secretly enjoying how it both ended with Levi dancing with the woman of his-fucking-dreams _(literally, because of nightmares)._

_For we love anew just as we used to do_

The way Mikasa teased Furlan made him remember his past… when Armin and Eren were still kids...

_When I'm deep in a dream of you._

He shrugged off his thoughts as they continued to dance along with the song, now with the soft trumpets and the enchanting orchestra in the background. Levi gazed at her once again and remembered his memories with her younger self in the past. And now… he did dance with her, finally.

_My cigarette burns me, I wake with a start;_

He turned her around, as a sigh escaped his lips. 

_My hand isn't hurt, but there's pain in my heart._

Levi held her closer, both of their foreheads slowly closing into one another like some magnet was pulling them together. Mikasa closed her eyes, a serene smile on her face.

_For we love anew just as we used to do_

"Mikasa." he whispered, pulling his emotions back to their place. 

_When I'm deep in a dream of you._

He couldn't change his fate. Mikasa will never be his, and he couldn't do anything about it. When her _betrothed_ is still alive on that island, and just like the others, he was hoping too that she'll come back.

And he'll just _watch_ her, just like before.

She eventually opened her eyes, and the song began to fade like the dying embers of a fire. Levi reluctantly pulled away and gave a curt nod; now, a scowl was painted on his lips once again as he eyed her.

"You did fine," he paused and turned to glance at Furlan. "Just practice more, both of you." he formally said and walked away, leaving her behind once more with his thoughts fucking him foolishly, just like before.

  
  
  


_**MIKASA** _

It's already evening as the ship is still headed to Paradis for almost 4 hours now. Mikasa sat on her bed, with her companion, Furlan, sleeping on the floor peacefully. The said guy just gave him some money to buy other clothes when Levi just suddenly walked off. The way Levi's gaze never wavered from her orbs made her remember those scenes over and over, now becoming a mantra playing in her head.

_Mikasa._

The way the lost Princess's name is uttered on his lips feels so familiar… like she heard it before.

  
  


And it bothered her. The way he just left her there, for the second time this day, makes her feel shitty inside.

_What the hell is with him?_

  
  


Levi was nowhere to be found, probably sleeping on the deck facing the endless gleam of the stars and moon, or he was walking around the ship. Mikasa didn't know where he was, and until now, she was perplexed.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

The way he gazes into her eyes tenderly, like she is a fragile thing needed to keep safe, and if not, she'll probably break into pieces and into dust. When he smiled— just for a little, and chuckled; it made her want to see his smile from his pretty face and hear his laugh once again. One could dream, if she could make him do something like that, she could do it again, right?

The ship rocked, and she almost fell on the bed. Keeping her body upright, Mikasa sat on the edge of the bed, and she saw Levi's bag on the floor, open for her to see. 

Slowly walking, she bent down and saw something inside— like a small jewelry box. Mikasa gawked at it; her prying eyes looked at it with fascination as the green jewels glinted in the lamp's warm light. There are intricately carved drawings on the marble sides, but what made her stare into the specific side the most, is a small keyhole, waiting for one particular key to open it.

Mikasa hesitantly removed her scarf from her neck as she took the necklace dangling in her chest. Deliberately putting the key into the hole, it _clicked—_ and a slow sound of the music box suddenly filled her ears, as the familiar tune she once heard in her dreams played.

_Dancing Bears_

_Painted Wings_

_Things I almost remember._

Mikasa's eyes slowly closed as she laid on the bed with the music box in her hand as she clutched the red scarf closer to her.

_And a song someone sings,_

"Once upon a December…" she hummed, and finally, sleep took over her as the familiar tunes play in her head; her memories slowly felt like a dream she once knew.

* * *

She woke up with the sun hitting her face like everything was serene as she could see the butterflies floating around with the green grass hit her small dainty ankles, making her tickle. 

It was a cloudless sunny day. The flowers are blooming in bright hues of magentas, yellows, greens, purples, and reds all around the garden she was standing. Beaming, she ran to see everything lively and pleasant, as the world around her is visually capable of making her feel bustling and alive.

_I'm lost in time._

"Mikasa! Come!" she heard a voice calling her as she swiftly turned around, with a large grin on her face.

The two young men— one emerald-eyed with the tuft of brown hair, were extending his hand for her to hold, while the blue-eyed blonde with a bubbly expression waved his hand.

  
  


_Who are they?_

  
  


"Coming!" excitedly bouncing around towards them, she was taken aback when a familiar voice called her name, and she staggered back, eyes wide and full of concern. Turning around to face them, she was startled that everything around her changed; a cliff suddenly appeared towards the path where those two individuals are standing. Nevertheless, a grateful smile quickly appeared on her lips.

"Mama… Papa…" she murmured and attempted to walk towards the cliff.

_But she couldn't._

"Mikasa, come with us." her mother said, with the kindest smile ever, and her father ushered her to walk towards them. The cliff obviously separated Mikasa and her parents, but she couldn't care less.

All she knew that she wanted to hug them and touch them again, even just for a second.

_"Mikaela! No, no, stop!"_

Her steps are slow, but it inched closer to the edge of the cliff. With her tears falling from her eyes, she gave another grateful grin.

"I'm home Papa, Mama."

She was about to jump towards them when something— _someone_ held her behind as everything changed once again, her face wet with tears and… rain.

"FUCK MIKASA, STOP!" 

Her eyes widened, and she immediately tottered back, making them fall back into the floor with a huge thud. Her body immediately jolted upwards, not realizing she was unexpectedly straddling the young man who helped her from killing herself because of a dream. A dreaded _illusion_ , which caused her to instantly behave like this without her knowledge.

The rain was pouring so hard as the waves crashed through the ship, making it rock back and forth, and she gasped.

"L-Levi, I'm sorry!" she screamed through the pouring rain, as the loud sound of the thunder made Mikasa hold him closer, further straddling him. A flash of lightning suddenly followed, making the dark clouds bright for a second.

Mikasa was now crying. Her tears are now mixed with the rainfall as it cascades into her face. They are both damp, but Levi let her hold him as she wept and sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I almost died— fuck, I'm sorry!" Mikasa sobbed all over and over again, as her emotions becoming more like fury inside her heart and mind. 

_Why did she dream of something that couldn't exist?_

Mikasa felt like the world— even her dreams didn't want to let her know _who she was_. She was perplexed, frightened, and lost and wanted to scream and think about how she ended up like this. She grasped his shirt tightly as her head snuggled into his neck.

"Mikaela," Levi hoarsely said, his voice broken and oddly, full of emotions that she could decipher in this loud, pouring rain with the ship rocking back and forth.

She pleaded, "Please… Levi. Help me. I-I don't know…" she paused, her voice breaking like shattered glass. "I don't know w-why they wanted me to jump off that cliff…"

"Mikaela—"

"I'm scared… I'm scared. Please… Everything, please let me remember everything." Mikasa incoherently mumbled while crying in his chest; her head is now pounding from the pain she felt just moments ago.

_I can die... If I am, I'm lost, forever._

"I can't… I can't do that, Mikaela." Levi's hand made its way to her raven tresses as he caressed them softly, making her still.

He added, "Let's come inside now."

A thunder roars once again as the wind swept through the ocean. The dark, foreboding sky brightens up for a second as thunder emerges from the heavens. Just like her memories, emotions, and lucid dreams, she became like a storm in the middle of the restless ocean for a moment.

**LEVI**

And just like that, Levi was restless. Tomorrow, they will arrive at Paradis, and finally, he will let her go after he presents her to her aunt, the Hizuru's ambassador who was waiting for her since 10 years ago. If he could remember how many days to travel inside the walls, it could probably take up a day. But still... for him, it's not enough.

He stared at her sleeping figure on the bed, her tired eyes now peacefully resting from the confrontation he dealt an hour ago. Levi couldn't wrap his head of the thought of why she suddenly walked towards the edge of the railings, and out of the blue, wanted to jump. It was raining so hard already, and she could have easily killed herself at that moment without him knowing.

But luckily, he was there surveying the ocean's erratic movements because of the storm. After sleeping for an hour in the second deck, he walked back to their room when he saw her. 

He was frantically screaming for her name, but to no avail- she just kept on walking towards the edge. At that moment, Levi held her back, finally gazed at her face to see that her eyes were shut; a smile was painted on her lips.

That's when he realized she was dreaming.

Levi sighed and remembered what she told him at those moments. Carefully putting a hand to stressfully mess up his wet hair, he stared at the ceiling and grunted.

"I couldn't let you remember those memories, Mikasa." he muttered and finally closed his eyes. As the darkness surrounds him, Levi remembered a scene from long ago, making his heart shatter.

  
  


_"If I'm lost Levi, will you find me?" the eight-year-old Princess Mikasa Ackerman asked him, and he turned to look at her._

_"Uh," he suddenly looked away when Levi realized that she was staring at him intently, waiting for an answer._

_Instead, he held her hand and gave it a squeeze as they both gazed upon the paling sunset of the sky, now became a mix of different colors and hues as the soft cold breeze was felt all around them._

_The nine-year-old Levi lit a small smile at the young girl, as her innocent silver-onyx gleamed in happiness._

_"I'll find you, Mika... Whatever it takes."_

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!! Here is a new chapter! By the way, I am inspired by @loneackerman’s choice of songs from her fic *(check her out!) and I decided the timeframe of this is between 1900s to 1950s hehe
> 
> By the way, let me know in the comments about this chap! I did cram this up a little bit, but I still enjoyed writing this. Thank you all for the love, and reading this AU! See you on the next chapters.
> 
> Have a blessed new year and let’s kick the year with a start! ✨💗
> 
> Song: Deep in a Dream by Chet Baker


	6. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now arrived at the Island of Paradis, the trio visited the Ambassador’s mansion. In the evening, Levi, Mikasa and Furlan attended a theater play.

**CHAPTER SIX**

_**SOMEWHERE IN PARADIS** _

"Did they arrive at the island already?" the older man inquired, as he stared at the map of Paradis in the rough table. His eyes darted around the detailed roads of the expanse of land inside the Walls and finally eyed Mitras, which he'll execute his plan.

One of his men answered, "Yes sir. Just an hour ago, I believe they are inside Shiganshina now."

He let out another one of his signature grins as he laid back on the chair he was sitting in for the past 2 days. He never hoped that rat was this clever, for them to actually survive in that damned train wreck he planned but failed that day. After that night, he set sail towards Paradis when he heard that the trio was still alive, and to his chagrin, the plan B will be his mission right now, which he will ambush them at the right time.

He chortled, "At long last, Princess. You'll be back soon, but dead."

Kenny Ackerman gave another bellowed laugh as his gun hit the target on the wall, a portrait of the little Princess Mikasa, with her smiling face. Unbeknownst to her, her relative just killed her family in that one single night.

Her own trusted uncle, and the one she bonded with… long ago.

_**AZUMABITO ESTATE, EHRMICH DISTRICT** _

  
  


"Oba-san, did you remember us playing in the gardens?" one of the women who is said to be Princess Mikasa spoke in Hizuru's language (which is actually broken, by the way) and gave her another impression. Kiyomi Azumabito removed the fan from her pocket and sighed exasperatedly while she fanned herself; and eyed her trusted assistant, Isabel.

As if on cue, the young woman swiftly put the tea set on the table and ushered the Mikasa actress away. The older woman tiredly stood up and walked towards the tea set to drink a cup to relieve her stress. 

It's been so many years since she informed everyone of her missing niece. Everyone has faced her, proving themselves as Mikasa. Still, in particular, no one caught her attention or even got the right answer to some of the personal questions intended to be shared with the real Princess. She was too exhausted at this point and cannot go on believing that her niece is still, indeed, alive.

Isabel got back from the door and beamed a smile at her.

"Ma'am, there are two other women. They said—" the older woman cut her off abruptly.

"I don't want to see them anymore. Stop this, Isabel. It's been years since that night…" she heaved a sigh and turned towards the table where the little Princess Mikasa's portrait in a frame was standing.

_She will not let them trick her anymore. This is the last straw of her patience._

"I cannot take this… stop this." finally giving out another tired sigh, she put down the frame and walked away, leaving a perplexed Isabel in the room looking at her back.

_**LEVI** _

It was already on the second day of traveling inside the Walls when they arrived at Ehrmich District. They would take another break to travel towards Mitras for tomorrow to further find the Ambassador. But apparently, Furlan heard that the East Clan ambassador is residing somewhere in this district just in the meantime and attending the bouquet hosted by the Royal Family presumably next week.

_Which is… 3 days from now._ Levi let out a grunt and sat on the bed they accommodated for today. He is overwhelmed by how much money Pixis gave him and silently thanked the good old man for his generosity. 

Scanning the room, he shifted to see Mikasa, who was now unpacking the fresh clothes she bought in Prairie, Shiganshina, and Trost. She bought clothes around the region since she doesn't have anything valuable, such as her necessities to begin with. 

"Where is Furlan?" Levi asked her.

Mikasa glanced at him and shrugged, "He said he just wanted to explore the city."

To think of it, Furlan can determine the Ambassador's location and where she was staying; also, it can be a great help to them. Levi turned to look down on the street by the window and watched the people and the cars passing by.

"Hey." the young woman suddenly sat beside him, and he didn't mind her presence. After all, she'll be gone soon and…

"Levi. Are you certain that…?"

"About what?" he took a glance at her before standing upright. He could feel her gaze behind his back as Levi wanted to head outside the room.

_She will be the death of me, really._

Her voice trailed off, almost a whisper. "That I am Mikasa? The Princess?"

Sighing, Levi just stared at the door, wanting to get away from her as soon as possible. He just didn't want to answer her questions truthfully, _yet._

_Especially his real intention._

"You just needed to answer some questions there…" he paused for a second before starting to walk away towards the door. "We'll wait until Furlan comes back before we'll head to Mitras."

  
  


* * *

Upon reaching the inn's first floor, Levi sat on a chair by the table and proceeded to sip his cup of tea to relieve his stress. He was agitated, and he couldn't get the thoughts of Mikasa being separated from him, now to indeed seek her family and the one she cared for, 10 years ago. No, even though she didn't remember him at all, he was just glad that she's safe and back to her own family that she keeps on yearning for the past decade of being lost. Levi placed the teacup on the table while staring at the busy waiters and waitresses tending to the inn's patrons. Located in the Ehrmich District that is close to the capital, this inn is quite fancy and relatively modern to let the travelers from all around the world still feel the era they are in. Some jazz is playing on a record player, as the ambiance feels like comfort and warmth... and of course, tranquillity.

The door opened, and a bell chimed, indicating someone came in from the main entrance. He turned around to see Furlan with a massive smile on his face while approaching him.

"Bro! I did meet someone from Liberio! She's working as the assistant of the Ambassador," he said and sat on the chair adjacent to him at the table.

Levi glanced at him, somehow curious, his eyes showing some interest. 

"Is the Ambassador still accepting women?" he asked Furlan as he took another sip from the teacup.

Furlan grinned while putting both of his arms on the table, "Ms. Isabel right there," his eyes glinted playfully. "Is my friend back in Liberio. But she's also someone the Ambassador appointed as an assistant at a young age after the massacre."

Levi closed his eyes, silently pleading that someone won't let him remember those gruesome scenes once again. But this guy right here— made his day _shitty,_ but he just masked it with the usual scowl on his face.

His chair creaked as he abruptly stood up and turned his gaze towards the staircase leading towards the inn's second floor. It was still afternoon, around 1 pm, and they all just took lunch about an hour ago. 

"Furlan, let's bring Mikaela to meet them." he curtly said, as Furlan followed him with a smile.

"It's now or never." the blonde young man replied back.

—

It was around 2 pm when they all arrived at the Ambassador's private mansion here in Ehrmich, the Hizuru's delegates' vacation property, every time Mikasa's aunt and other people from Hizuro visited the island. It was pretty darn massive, with different gardens and a vast stretch of land. Levi didn't even quiver when he saw the Hizuro family crest embedded on the ginormous iron gates now in front of them as they waited for Isabel, the assistant as Furlan said, to appear and welcome them in.

He was never ready to meet Mikasa's aunt, who he saved on that fateful night. He might regret that he did fail to protect her niece and bring her back sooner when the event is still fresh on their minds. He was disappointed by himself, but he cannot do anything; since he was just a _child._ A freaking _child_ who accepts promises as an oath. A _child_ who is a dangerous piece to the Princess' safety because he is somehow connected to the sole olé man who killed and massacred people that night.

Levi was a nobody. No... he doesn't deserve Mikasa's trust again. 

"Oooooh! Furlan! Nice to meet you again!" a young woman with fiery red hair and green eyes appeared on the other side of the gates, as it opened up to let them in. He couldn't pinpoint how the young woman was so familiar— probably he met her long ago.

"Yeah! I brought her here," Furlan held Mikasa's wrist and let her face the red-haired woman.

"Oh, oh, oh! She surely looks like her, just like the others…" she finally glanced at Levi. "And who is he…?"

"Levi. Just Levi." he curtly replied, eyes scanning the red-haired woman inquisitively. Instead of being shocked by his crudeness, she just snickered playfully and hit Furlan's arms.

"He's the real deal bro, I mean… I think women are lining up for him don't ya' think?" she murmured in Furlan's ears as her eyes darted around his figure. Levi rolled his eyes, seemingly annoyed already.

"Tch, just shut up."

The red-haired woman once again faced him with a playful smile on her face as she held out a hand for him to shake, "I'm Isabel, by the way!"

Levi just scowled at Isabel and proceeded to look at Mikasa, who is now silently watching their banter with a hint of mirth in her silver-onyx eyes. Furlan suddenly stepped into the rescue, as he held Isabel's hand as they proceeded to walk towards the mansion while talking and blubbering some words he now didn't perceive. 

Levi and Mikasa walked side by side as he looked around the area with different types of plants and trees appropriately organized to create an elaborate entrance towards the mansion's entrance. He subtly glanced at Mikasa, who is now oddly quiet, as she held the scarf closer to her neck, her hands fidgeting while clutching the fabric of her skirt. She was nervous, he noticed. But Levi won't take this chance any further since it's been years, and probably the Ambassador is tired of accepting women who are impersonating Mikasa and failed miserably.

"Stop fidgeting," his voice was tight as he took her hand. Mikasa squirmed under his touch, but he just moved closer to her.

He assured her, his voice calm and collected. "Make a good impression. Isabel, that young woman, is your aunt's assistant."

Mikasa looks at him, "Assistant? Aunt?"

He sighed as they are now facing the two large doors open for them to come inside. With Furlan and Isabel comfortably sitting on a sofa inside the living room, Levi clutched her hand firmly as they took a step inside the mansion.

* * *

"... so, Mikaela, right? You answered all of my questions without a pause, that's impressive!" Isabel beamed at Mikasa, who was now smiling proudly at her achievement.

Levi was sitting beside her on the sofa for almost an hour now. Because of Isabel's interview, in which Mikasa impressively answered all her questions. But something in Levi wanted to clarify if she was, indeed, the Princess he failed to save that night.

And he was just waiting for Isabel to ask Mikasa about it…

"For the last question, this is tricky, by the way." she paused and chuckled, "How did you escape that night, Mikaela?"

… and she did really ask her.

Levi froze in his seat and stayed silent. He wanted to know the answer, the only thing he could possibly confirm that she was indeed the Princess— that she was Mikasa. 

And if she was, he did really successfully got her back. Which he did fulfill her promise that night...

"I remember… I remember a boy," she said and clutched her scarf, fiddling it as her expression changed as if she was reminiscing a memory from so many years ago. Levi held his breath, wanting to know more.

"In a corridor, he opened a door on a wall and we escaped… that night, we all escaped from the castle successfully…" Mikasa whispered the last words as Levi promptly stood up, breaking the silence around the room. Striding towards the living room's main door, he let out a grunt and messed up his hair.

He was… _lost of words._ He didn't expect it to be all actually true, and he was not mistaking this all. Mikaela was certainly Mikasa, and… she's alive. All this time. Together with him now, from Liberio.

"Fuck, it's really you…" he muttered, stopping his tears from falling.

It was the last straw, an answer that he officially needed before confirming that it was really her. Levi knew that it was Mikasa at first, and he is already calling her the name he knew all too well in his thoughts. But now, when she remembered the scene that night, like some sort of a lost memory bound for her to find, he didn't expect that she indeed said those; thus, confirming that the young woman who traveled with him is really Mikasa.

Putting his hands on his trousers as he looked down on the ground, he was about to turn back when Furlan approached him from the large building.

He looks at him worriedly, "Hey bro, are you okay?" 

Levi sighed, his gaze faltering as he closed his eyes. "She's the real deal, Furlan. Mikaela…" he paused and looked away. "She's Mikasa."

Furlan's facial expressions suddenly changed as he beamed in happiness. He expects the guy to be happy. Of course, they are getting the money that they need. They could get the riches by returning the lost Princess alone, and the recognition and such because they returned Mikasa without a scratch. 

But… not for him. He cannot accept the money, nor the riches anymore. He just wanted to return her back and fulfill his promise of protecting her. 

And he wanted to disappear from her life, _forever._

Furlan giggled as they walked back towards the mansion, "So, our Mikaela, is finally close to meeting her true family…" he paused, and a loud sigh escaped his lips. "How did you know, Levi?"

Levi shrugged, not wanting to press the details any further. But he hesitated; he wanted Furlan to know why. They've been together in this job for 5 years, and he's been with him through thick and thin. 

Opening the two large doors towards the living room, Levi halted. "I am the one who saved her that night, Furlan. I saved her… but not in the train station," 

Furlan visibly flinched and stopped. He wanted to get the secret out of his chest and be done with it. Not wanting to hear more about his reaction, he profusely strides towards the living room to see Mikasa giggling with Isabel on the sofa.

Upon noticing him, she stood up and walked towards him, smiling brightly.

"Levi! I'm going shopping with Isabel!" Mikasa excitedly said, her eyes twinkling at the supposed event. Not wanting to refuse, he nodded curtly.

"Yes!" she jumped in excitement as Isabel hugged her childishly. Levi mentally face-palmed; he didn't expect girls to be like this.

Well… Except for Mikasa… 

The red-haired young woman glanced at him, and now Furlan, who was standing beside him. "There is a play to be held later in Mitras! The royal family didn't attend, you see, but Lady Azumabito is there because it's her favorite," she smirked. "You two can present her there, if both of you can."

He was about to retort back when Isabel let go of Mikasa's hug, and her gaze suddenly turned gloomy. "Lady Kiyomi doesn't allow Princess Mikasa lookalikes to meet her now, officially… she told me this morning to simply stop." her voice faltered.

Isabel moved to get the tea seat from the table and tried to walk away, "I'm afraid she'll announce to stop the search tomorrow." 

_Wait, what the fuck?_ Levi was alarmingly shocked. Furlan immediately moved and approached Isabel, now looking at her pleadingly. 

"Please, is there any way to get the interview from the Ambassador—" he asked her, and Levi cut him brusquely as he proceeded to hold Mikasa's arms.

"She’ll come back here later for the shopping," he eyed Mikasa briefly and looked away. "Around 4 pm, she’ll be here. Come on, let's go."

Dragging Mikasa outside with Furlan trailing him towards the gates, Levi silently cursed. Fuck everything. He needed to present her fast, or else…

"Hey!" he heard someone called them, and he glanced back and stopped as he held Mikasa's arms tightly, earning a small grunt from her.

A tall brunet young man with emerald eyes called them from behind, looking at them. Levi wanted to get Mikasa out of here quickly. He never thought that all this time in the world, he's here and looking at the three of them… precisely at this place.

Gritting his teeth, he shoved Mikasa away outside the gates as the three of them came inside the car they rented for today. As Levi turned the engine, he noticed that she was looking back at the young man outside through the window… and he hated it.

"Mikaela—" his voice strangled, "Don't look at him."

Mikasa quickly answered him back, "Why?" her voice was tight, but he could understand why she acted like this.

He sighed and promptly closed his eyes for a second before firmly focused on the road in front of him. He noticed Furlan was silent, but still…

"You will know soon." he said and didn't press any further.

  
  


_**MIKASA** _

Mikasa was still upset. She noticed Levi keeps secrets from her, and she wanted to know why he was acting like that a few hours ago. The whole ride towards their inn was silent, and neither of them talked. When they arrived at the inn, she just packed some small stuff before heading back to the mansion at exactly 3:30 pm. Now getting out of the car, Furlan sighed and turned to look at her.

"See you later, Mikasa." he smiled at her before she closed the door.

Smiling back, she chuckled. "See you too, Furlan."

  
  


As the car became a blur, the gates opened. She saw two young men with Isabel. One was blonde, and the other one is the same brunet she saw just hours ago when they left the mansion. She couldn't pinpoint how he was so familiar and why Levi was so uncomfortable when the young man called them.

_Did Levi know him...?_

"Mikaela!" Isabel called her as she bubbly ran towards her now. Mikasa's eyes lit up, and she gave her a grin.

"Isabel," she muttered, and the young woman giggled. Now, in front of Mikasa, Isabel turned her head, eyeing both her companions, now gazing at Mikasa curiously… and in awe?

_Why? Is there something on my face or?_

"Meet Mr. Eren Yeager and Mr. Armin Arlert," she introduced them to her as she felt her heartbeat quickens by the sound of their names. Staring at their faces, it weirdly holds a resemblance to the dream she had on the ship… but more vivid and real.

The brunet, emerald-eyed young man she saw just hours ago grinned at her, "I'm Eren. I bet you are one of the women who auditioned as Princess Mikasa, right?"

She nodded promptly, not tearing her eyes from him. 

_Why is he so familiar?_ Not because of the dream, but maybe she saw him in her dreams before…

She jolted from her reverie as the other young man with blonde hair and ocean-like eyes introduced himself, "I'm Armin!"

She nodded as a smile lit up her lips, "I'm Mikaela."

Both of them smiled back at her as Mikasa shrugged off her thoughts about both of them, not wanting to indulge any further. As they all stood by the gates, two cars appeared in front of them, and she noticed the two young men heading somewhere— based on the other vehicle they currently approaching, they will not be with them at the 'shopping' places Isabel suggested.

Eren gave another smile, "We'll be meeting the both of you soon," he paused and took a glance at her for a second, as an odd dreary smile lit his face. "She'll be glad to meet you, Mikaela."

Her breath hitched, and she didn't realize that the two of them already came inside the car and drove off. Different thoughts clouded her mind about who he was referring to. 

_I am really missing something..._

Leaving her and Isabel alone in front of the other vehicle that will be used to transport them to the luxurious boutiques of Ehrmich District this afternoon, Mikasa turned to look at her as the red-haired woman grinned.

"They are Princess Mikasa's old friends," she turned to look at her. "And Princess Historia's too."

"Historia?" she quizzically asked Isabel, who is now walking past her towards the vehicle.

She chuckled, "Princess Historia is the Crown Princess of Paradis. Everyone knows it," she paused and offered Mikasa to sit with her in the car. 

Sitting beside Isabel as she closed the door. Mikasa wanted to ask Isabel about the Princess, but she just shrugged off her thoughts as the car engine started to turn on, and they drove off. 

* * *

"... Here Mikasa! Try this dress!" Isabel called her excitedly while handing a dress towards her for the nth time this afternoon. It was getting dark too, probably nearing 5 pm. 

Mikasa sighed; she was exhausted since… well, she doesn't like to pick dresses in this extended amount of time. But so far, she and Isabel didn't find the right dress for her since… Isabel is truly a fashionista and doesn't want to pick dresses that didn't suit her. 

Handling the dress, she was momentarily struck by the color. It was a dark navy blue dress, and it reminds her of…

_Levi's eyes._

Smiling a little, she came inside the fitting room and proceeded to fit on the dress. And it did drape around her figure perfectly. 

The dress has a-line Princess, princess ball gown silhouette that defined her features with a strapless heart neckline. It has lace and sequins on the top, and the tulle fabric enhances the dress's color perfectly since the skirt has a cream, light purple silk fabric inside. The sweep train hemline makes it more perfect for the occasion as the dress reached the floor, covering her feet. Her back was bare, and it was a straight lace-up dress.

Overall, it was _beautiful_. Mikasa couldn't explain how it suits Levi's eyes… the dark navy blue seems so fitting for whoever her escort will be towards the theater. But Mikasa was still upset, but maybe…

"Mikasa! Show meee!" Isabel called from the outside, and without hesitation, she came out, and Isabel's eyes widened in satisfaction.

"That's it!" her index finger pointed at her dress. "That's the dress that suits you!"

Now, Mikasa grinned at Isabel as she twirled around, feeling the dress as it moved with her body like she was living all her life just to wear pieces like this.

"You are truly beautiful…" Isabel muttered and smiled admiringly. "We just need the perfect shoes and jewelry. Come on!"

Finally, they paid for the dress; they happily came out of the dress shop to visit another boutique that Isabel wanted to see. Mikasa enjoyed the feeling of shopping with a friend... she kinda misses Sasha.

She bets the brunette loves dresses too.

Now… she can't wait to show Levi how she looks, and probably the dress will remind him with his eyes… _Ah, I hate him so much._ Mikasa thought as a blush crept her cheeks, before coming inside to another shop. Her heart won't stop beating so fast…

_Damn you, Levi._

  
  


_**LEVI** _

Levi was waiting outside the entrance of the theater, waiting for Mikasa and Isabel. Just arrived in the outskirts of Mitras, where the theater was located, he promptly dressed for the occasion.

Sporting a charcoal grey tailcoat jacket with a white dress shirt and navy blue tie inside a smoke grey-colored waistcoat, he was also wearing iron-grey trousers with white gloves to match the look. Holding his black top hat in his hands, he made sure his hair was also immaculate for the occasion as he fixed his bangs thoroughly every now and then. 

Levi was quite nervous since he saw Mikasa in a dress before on the ship. But that was a cheap dress he just bought for her to dance, and to look nice. But now… he couldn't wait to see her in the dress that Isabel picked—

"Levi, they are here!" Furlan called him from behind, as he swiftly turned around to see Mikasa coming outside the car with Isabel.

He was speechless. Mikasa was… _so breathtakingly beautiful._

His eyes widened in surprise that he couldn't believe how she was real. Her raven hair was styled in an elaborate bun, highlighting her distinct facial features as she wore a feathered jacket to keep her warm from the cold. 

The navy blue tulle dress really suits her, so much...

"Levi," she muttered, cutting him from his momentarily dazed situation, and quickly nodded at her. She smiled gracefully as Levi offered his arm for her to hold. As they came inside the theater, Levi couldn't get his eyes off the woman beside him.

_Why the hell does she look so goddamn beautiful?_

The glint of her silver-onyx eyes shines every time the warm light from the chandeliers hits her orbs, and it twinkles like stars in the night every time she looks at the people around her. Her face, soft and delicate with minimal makeup, made her more gorgeous and breathtaking, as the dress trails around her; as they both strode forward towards the staircase leading to the theater box seats, they will be sitting in. 

Handling his coat and hat for safekeeping, he looked up to see her fully in the dress she was wearing above the staircase. The dark navy blue tulle dress matched with her glittering pieces of jewelry made it more breathtaking, contrasting her pale porcelain skin. Levi's eyes were wide and in awe, not knowing what to say or what to feel. 

_She was so fucking beautiful. That's it, I'm damned. This young woman will undoubtedly be the death of me._ He thought, and silently cursed.

_Fuck._

Now with his mouth agape, he quickly gulped before following her up as he held his arm for her to have again. Levi could hear murmurs from the guests, noting her look and foreign resemblance to the East Sea Clan, and the probably Princess Mikasa…

Silently cursing at the onlookers and glowering at them, Levi led her to the theater box overlooking the stage where he could see the Ambassador on one of the royal boxes on the other side of the theater. Giving Mikasa the binoculars he was using, the young woman pointed it to the Ambassador's seat. 

"I hope she'll remember me…" he heard her mutter through her breath as the play started on the stage.

Levi noticed how she was fiddling her hands and squirming in her seat like she was nervous. 

_I am fucking nervous too._ Levi wanted to say to Mikasa. But he kept silent as he watched the play silently. Mikasa doesn't need to know why she was here in the first place. And… he was blaming himself for lying to her. After all the hardships they endured venturing their way here in Paradis, he cannot go on like this. 

_He decided after she'll find her real family, he will surely disappear from her life._

After half an hour of him and Mikasa watching the theater play unfold on the stage while they are both distracted, it finally ended, and everyone was now clapping as the lights came out. Levi turned to Mikasa and gave a curt nod.

"It's time," he glanced at where the Ambassador was sitting on the theater box. "Let's meet her."

_**MIKASA** _

"... Okay okay, what would I tell her?" she asked once again as they approached the door towards the royal box of the theater where the Ambassador was sitting. Mikasa was worried; after all, she will be presented as Princess Mikasa. Isabel was inside the room, tending to the older woman as she felt like everyone was watching her in the hallways.

_Oh dear gods, will they stop watching me?_

Mikasa was nervous ever since she came inside the theater and noticed that everyone's eyes were on her alone. She couldn't get the feeling that she was being watched, together with Levi. But she just shrugged it off, wanting to get the nervousness out of her emotions.

They stopped outside the door, as Levi turned to look at her with a firm gaze in his eyes.

"I want you to wait here, I'll talk to the Ambassador. You hear me?" 

She quickly nodded as he came in— not noticing the door was not thoroughly closed, and she could hear some voices inside the room.

Restlessly fiddling her tulle skirt, she kept on turning around while thinking about what to say or what to do in front of the Hizuro Ambassador. After all, if she is Princess Mikasa, the older woman will be her aunt, right? 

"... No, my Lady. She is the real deal! Hear me the fuck out, she's Mikasa!" she heard Levi's loud, stern voice pleading inside the room as she walked closer at the door, now eavesdropping on their conversation.

"No! I will not hear any more! I am tired of being conned and tricked, just like the others like you!" Mikasa gasped, and her eyes widened.

_Conned? Tricked?_

"Please, please. Fuck this, she's the damn Princess—" Levi retorted back, seemingly sounds angry now.

"You are like the others, Levi. I know what your business is. You are that con man from Liberio who held auditions for women to find a Mikasa look alike, and present them to me for the money you needed, isn't it?" 

Mikasa staggered backward, her mind now full of different emotions. Everything was a blur. _Why?_ She was tricked. She believed him. And trusted him enough to get her way here.

She knew all too well in the first place that Levi and Furlan would let her act as the Princess and get whatever reward is it. But not when they will literally deceive and trick the Ambassador into making her the true Princess. And not like this.

"How much pain would you want me to feel, Levi? An old woman, who needed some peace from that tragic tragedy! I'm enough!" the older woman yelled behind the closed doors, as Mikasa clutched the skirts of her dress tight. 

She felt the tears falling from her eyes now, as she wanted to go away and hide forever. She was used, deceived, and tricked— just like the other women before her…

"She's the goddamn Princess Mikasa! Talk to her, fuck it!" 

The doors opened, and Levi fell on the floor by the guards who held him outside. Mikasa stared at him from above, her eyes full of tears and anger. He grunted in pain, but he was seemingly shocked to see her like this. 

"It was a lie, everything..." she muttered, as Levi quickly stood up to assure her, but she abruptly cut him off.

"You fucking used me," her fists clenched as she glared at him angrily. "I never thought you are a con man, and you tricked me just to get her money, right? I am right in the first place,” she messed her hair and her face contorted in anger. “And I did, I did really trust you!”

Levi shook his head, profusely. "Goddamnit, Mikaela, no! Look at me, brat. That was before!" he followed her as she walked away from him towards the hallway where people are now watching them.

_Damn this. Damn everything!_

He continued, "You really are Mikasa! Let me fucking prove it—"

Now turning around with her face flushed in tears, she slapped him hard on his face. 

_You fucking deserve this, you liar._

She gritted her teeth, "There is nothing to prove Levi." she paused looking at his face, "I believed you from the very beginning, and you lied to me!"

Striding away from the commotion they caused in the theater, Mikasa felt her heart shattering apart as she arrived at the inn where Isabel paid for her for this event and cried her heart out.

The moonlight shines through the glass windows as the stars keep on twinkling above the void. Not wanting to stay in this place any further, Mikasa stood up and started packing her things to travel towards Ehrmich and finally, going back to Liberio and the orphanage where she truly belongs.

"This is all useless," she muttered as a sigh escaped her lips.

She doesn't know what to do with Levi now, and her feelings for him. All Mikasa knew that she wanted to disappear from everyone, forever. Just like the Princess she was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo after a week, I finally updated lol. This is quite longer than the other chaps, and I hope you like it! I tried hard to convey their feelings, and their broken trust through words in this chapter. Well... tell me if I succeeded though! 😂
> 
> I appreciate your comments and reactions! It’ll make my day bright and inspire me to write more ☺️ Thank you all for reading, and see you in the next chap!
> 
> Stay safe, and ily! 💖


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi successfully delivered Mikasa to Kiyomi, fulfilling his oath.

****CHAPTER SEVEN** **

_**LEVI** _

To say that he regrets everything that happened in the theater was his fault is a fucking understatement. Levi shifted in his feet and annoyingly messed up his hair, stressfully wanted to get out of this theater and find Mikasa and apologize once again to the young woman. But now that Furlan is not by his side and currently among the theater attendees, it made him alone in the task of pursuing the Ambassador of letting her know that Mikasa— is genuinely and impeccably the true heir of the Ackerman throne. The lost Princess that she was looking for, for almost 10 long years.

Levi steps back, as he saw the old woman coming out of the theater, and he immediately went inside the vehicle that would take the Ambassador back to her inn in Mitras. He swiftly jumped to his feet and came inside the car, noticing the driver was nowhere to be seen, and fixed his hat on his head so that she would not quickly recognize him. Putting his cloak all around him hastily, he strengthened his posture as the old woman arrived inside the vehicle.

"The Royalé Inn please, Ivan," she asserted, and Levi turned the engine on as they rode away, albeit quickly. He pacified himself before turning the other way, towards where Mikasa was staying at the moment. Hoping it's not too late.

_ Hope she's still here. _

Levi was now driving faster, staggering the old woman at the back in her seat. 

"Ivan! Slow down," she grunted.

"I'm not Ivan, and I won't fucking slow down until you listen to me." he turned at the old woman before gluing his eyes on the road.

"How dare you! Stop this car immediately!" she demanded, but Levi never relented as he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

_ You stubborn old woman. _

"STOP. THIS. CAR!" Kiyomi fumed, hitting the floor with her walking stick profusely, but Levi doesn't care. 

He needed to fucking get their asses quickly towards Mikasa, or she will be gone. 

Levi stopped the car and quickly came out to open the door behind to talk to Kiyomi again. He glared at the older woman as he pointed his index finger at her. "You have to talk to her, damn it! Just— just look at her! Please!"

"I won't be feigned by your useless scam any longer, young man!" she spun her head around stubbornly and composed herself on her seat.

Levi sighed and removed something from his trousers' pocket, now hastily holding the item towards Kiyomi with a rugged look. He took a knee down, leveling the shoulders of the older woman as he stared at her intently, handing out an item that was supposed to be hers all along.

_ The music box. _

"Do you recognize this?" he quietly said, and Kiyomi turned to look at him— eyes wide and mouth agape in shock.

She held it and stared at it ultimately— in awe and curiosity. "Where did you get this?"

He proceeded to reassure her as calmly as he can, even though deep inside his emotions, he was fucking tired of how stubborn this old woman is. "I know you've been hurt— hells, I know what you feel," he started. "But it's just possible that the woman I have to let you meet is feeling lost, alone and vulnerable, just like you."

"You'll never stop at nothing, will you?" she averted her eyes away from the music box and glanced at him sternly.

"Tch," he clicked his tongue, not wanting to smirk at his victory. "Probably as stubborn as you are, and that brat." He immediately stood up, and the older woman defeatedly followed him suit towards the inn, hoping it's not too late.

_**MIKASA** _

Fixing her clothes and carelessly putting them in a bag, she was ready to walk away when she heard some knocks on the door. She grunted, knowing all too well it's Levi after their confrontation earlier. 

That confrontation made her realize that he was lying to her, that everything up to this point was because of the reward money he'll be ravishing the moment he'll successfully present her to the poor old woman. She didn't even realize how stupid she was in trusting him, even though her mind had initially suspected first that he was literally telling the truth about his plan when they were in Liberio. Still, Mikasa shrugged it off, wanting to believe that something as absurd that she was a lost princess… Even though she was clearly not.

"Go away, Levi!" she yelled after a while, and the door opened in haste. She begrudgingly twirled around, facing Levi— but no, it wasn't him. Mikasa gasped when she saw the older woman she never thought would see…

  
  


Ambassador Kiyomi Azumabito.  _ Princess Mikaela’s aunt... _

  
  


"Oh! I-I'm sorry…" she apologized, her voice cracking. "I thought you were—"

"I know very well who you thought I was," she retorted back, stepping inside the room further to look around the area. "Who exactly are you?"

She glanced down, her gaze faltering as her pent-up emotions were bubbling in her heart. "I was hoping you could tell me…"

"My dear," she started, sighing defeatedly as she prances around the room, her walking stick and shoes hitting the wooden floor. "I'm old. And I'm tired of being conned and tricked— I'm done with it."

Mikasa turned around towards her, her eyes faltering towards the floor. "I don't want to trick you."

"And I suppose the money, the reward, doesn't interest you either, hmm?" Kiyomi turned around, mockingly smiling at her. The older woman walked further inside the room, and Mikasa followed her steps.

"I just want to know who I am," she extended her arms, and the woman halted. "Whether I belong to a family… or I have a relative somewhere here… You see, I traveled a very long trip just to come here— to meet you."

Kiyomi turned to look at her with a smirk, "You're a very good actress, the best one in years— in fact. You nailed my niece so well," She glared at Mikasa before walking away towards the door. "I've had enough."

Mikasa glanced down, tears wanting to fall from her eyes when suddenly, she smelled a distinct fragrance— the one that was so weirdly sweet, and if her memories served her right, it was—

_ The smell of spring… where her mother loves to picnic underneath the bright pink tree, with the wind blowing her long raven hair... _

"Cherry blossoms…" she muttered.

"It's my perfume. It's a mix of other scents, but still, it's  _ sakura _ ." the older woman glanced at her a little bit, curiously giving a stare.

Mikasa gulped as the memories began to show in her mind. She held her necklace in her chest, fiddling it nervously.

"Yes, I remember a tree— it's a pink-colored tree that I wanted to climb into when I travel to that place..." she chuckled. "And it smells so sweet, just… like you. Like… mother."

Kiyomi's eyes widened, and she slowly sunk and sat on a chesterfield bench in front of the vanity. Mikasa held the necklace in her chest tighter as her fingers now fidgeted along with it. She pursed her lips, closing her eyes momentarily.

_ She was scared. _

As if her memories were coming back, not to haunt her dreams— but to let her remember.

She proceeded, "I used to lie on your bed, and oh, how I missed you when you went away with mother and father…" she trailed off, realizing something. "When the three of you came here… In Paradis."

Mikasa felt her head aching a little, and she promptly held her forehead when Kiyomi ushered her, wanting to let her sit beside her on the bench. She quickly sat, and the older woman took the necklace on her chest, eyeing it inquisitively.

"What is that?"

"This?" she asked back, holding the key in her fingers. "Well… I always had it ever since I… I could remember."

"May I?" Kiyomi softly said, and before Mikasa knew it, she revealed something that made her eyes widen in surprise. She gave the necklace to the older woman as she stared at the one she was holding.

_ Where did she… _

"This was our secret, my Mikaela, and mine." the old woman softly chuckled and proceeded to put the key in the small keyhole. 

The lullaby's soft melody starts playing, making her heart melt as if the memories of her past began to unfold. The days where she wanted to cry, when mother and father with her aunt were not in the castle, the only thing that could ease her loneliness was this song.

_ This soft lullaby. _

"You gave me this to let me sleep when you were in Paradis with them..." Mikasa softly muttered, tears wanting to fall in her eyes.

"Yes, my child…" Kiyomi sadly smiled and began to hum in the lullaby.  _ "Hear the song and remember…" _

Mikasa turned to look at her as a grateful smile was now painted on her lips,  _ "Soon you'll be home with me… Once upon a December…" _

"Mikaela… My Mikaela!" The older woman was now beaming in joy as she hugged Mikasa tight. Her tears are cascading from her eyes, blurring her vision as she remembered all too well…

Those vivid dreams that she once thought that won't come true. The memories that made her realize that she has a family, a family waiting for her to return…

  
  


_ And, Levi, I'm so sorry. _

  
  
  


_**LEVI** _

Levi stood by the gate, looking at the full moon glowing in the night sky as he softly placed his hat on his head. He shifted to look at Mikasa's room with a sigh before finally stepping away as the soft, gentle wind hit his cloak.

"So long, Mikaela," he whispered to no one and began to wander in Mitras' almost-silent streets. 

The full moon was shining so bright, illuminating the path as people were all over the place, going through the neighborhood. The opened pubs and inns in the almost city-proper are brimming with rowdy people, enjoying the moonlit night. He remembered all too well that he needed to go back to the theatre and meet Furlan, for them to go home back in Liberio and finally disappear in Mikasa's life.

He knew, for all the guilt that was secretly building up in his heart, he won't take the reward if ever the Ambassador will give him tomorrow or any day after that. He just can't; after all, it was their childhood oath that kept him looking for the young princess. Furlan will get mad and furious, but he doesn't fucking care for God's sake.

As he walked through the street, he could see how different Mitras is from before. When he was just a child, before her mother moved to Liberio to work in the royal Ackerman family, he was raised here in these streets. The streets where he used to play with other kids, feeling the sun hitting his skin. He forgot all of those childhood memories before meeting Mikasa— and Eren, and Armin. 

But he never thought he could see those two again. They were alive… and—

Mikasa will always be Eren. Her betrothed, the one she was promised when they are kids. 

_ And he's painfully out of the picture. _

After a while of strolling the streets with thoughts returning to the memories of his unfortunate childhood, he finally arrived. The Mitras theatre was quiet outside, but he saw Furlan waiting and standing at the entrance. The blonde-man grinned and walked towards him.

"I noticed both of you are gone, so I decided to look after you…" Furlan pats his shoulders gingerly. "Is it a success… or?"

"It is. If you want the money, get it. I don't fucking care anymore."

The blonde-haired man's eyes squinted, "What— why? Why you wouldn't accept the—"

He cut him off with a grunt, "Tch. Just… just get it. I don't care. I don't care anymore about her."

Furlan's eyes faltered as he took a step back, realizing something. "You love her."

_ No… not— not anymore. I do, before, because that young girl saved me… _

He gulped. "Mikasa was my childhood best friend before that damned massacre, Furlan. Of course, I care about her so fucking much that I have been looking for her—"

"For 10 years, Levi! Yes, I get it. Just don't deny it, okay? I know it's unfair… but you need to meet her again." Furlan gave a worried smile, but Levi just defeatedly sighed as he turned his back. His eyes glanced upwards towards the night sky, into the stars as he remembered all too well how indispensable Mikasa is in his life.

She was basically… the new meaning in his life. After she saved him a decade ago…

And as if on cue, the memories from their earlier confrontation came back in his mind as he gritted his teeth angrily. 

_ "There is nothing to prove, Levi."  _

_ "I believed you from the very beginning, and you lied to me!" _

"I will never, ever go back to her again. She hates me, Furlan. Mikasa hates me…" he trailed off, his last words almost a whisper, and began walking away as the blonde-haired man quickly trailed behind him.

"Why— why would she hate you?"

_ Because I'm a fucking goddamn idiot that doesn't deserve her trust.  _ That is all he wanted to tell.

But he shrugged off, "Shut it, let's just go home."

And by tomorrow, he'll just admit to the Ambassador that he will never go back again.

_ And disappear from her life. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated after 26261717818181 years 😂 Just joking LOL This is a short chapter, yes. But we’l get through the action in the next few chapters! Please do leave your comments, reviews, and thoughts about this fic! 
> 
> Also, an inspiration to continue this 🥺 Thank you so much for your support! Ily 💘


End file.
